


The end of the world as we know it.

by Jholmes1224



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: The North prepares for the battle of the long night. Arya Stark makes friends and develops relationships with the people she meets there. Love, lust and violence. The best trifecta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Winterfell before battle of the long night. Most is non cannon obviously but back stories stay pretty true to the show. Arya deserves happiness, and even if it’s just in my own mind I’m gonna give it to her.

Tormund  
The wind whipped around the court yard as Tormund made his way through the front gate. He was tired and cold and a bit disappointed. He had been asking about the big woman ever since he got into winter town and was told the same thing time after time. She left with Lady Sansa and a small group to meet the king slayer and his party headed towards Winterfell. She would be only interested in southern men. What a waste. 

Walking deeper into the yard he hears the sound of swords and arrows flying. It was music to his ears. What better way to get his mind off of everything than to bust a few skulls. He rounded the training yard and was confused on what he was seeing. There were two men in the ring fighting and it looked like a child had wandered in while they were. He was about to yell out to make sure the men noticed when they turned to spar with the child. He choked, what the bloody hell was going on. As he walked closer he could better see what was happening but it made less sense.  
It wasn’t just a child in the ring, it was a girl. She was sparring two against one with the men who were both much larger than she. And despite their best effort they never gained an inch on her. She didn’t fight in the southern way that he saw most of these fools, she was controlled chaos. He would have thought her one of the free folk, for she held a confident smile as she blocked and struck at these men, a wildness in her eyes, but she was too small and too pretty to be from north of the wall. Maybe she was one of those Dothraki fighters he heard so much about. Her skin was a bit darker than most of the people he had met from these parts.  
Whatever she was he was intrigued. He made his way to the fence to watch as she easily finished off the two men as if she had just been playing with them for training. She could have finished the fight long ago. There was a round of applause from around the ring and he couldn’t help but join in. Her face lit up into a breath taking smile as she over exaggerated a bow laughing as she lowered. Tormund felt his breath catch in his throat. This was no girl. This was a woman grown. Naturally small, but beautiful. Her dark brown hair still clung to her forehead where she had sweat, her steel grey eyes scanned the crowd.  
“Is there anyone else?” She questioned. Her voice sure and strong. Not like these shy southern ladies he had heard around here lately. No this was a woman who knew her skill and dared someone to test her on it.  
Around the ring most men shifted uncomfortably. It was fine to laugh and joke about a small woman besting a man in combat as long as you weren’t that man. She just shrugged her shoulders and started towards the rack to put her weapon away when Tormund cleared his throat.  
“Aye lass I’ll have a go. “ he said sliding in between the fence into the ring. She turned to face him as he stood to his full height. If she was intimidated by the sheer size of him as most men were she hid it well. Her grey eyes sparkled up at him.  
“As you wish sir. Choose your weapon” she gestured towards the weapons rack.  
“I’m no sir like these southern cunts, and I’d love to see how the little lady handles a rod.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled 2 staffs from the rack tossing one at her. She easily caught it raising an eyebrow. “These men are northern cunts , and I’m no Lady.”  
He let out a deep heavy laugh as they began to circle each other in the ring. She’s cool calculated and thinking with each move he makes. Dodging each advance to counter with one of her own, it’s a memorizing dance for those on the outside of the ring to watch, on the inside it’s something else. Tormund feels a stirring in him he hasn’t felt in quite some time. This little minx is a rare find here in a land that values pretty dresses and finer thing she is the definition of a diamond in the rough. In her boy clothes and messy hair you can still see the absolute beauty underneath it all. With sharp features and big grey eyes that shine in the sunlight. Not to mention her slight build is muscled and strong and under her baggy shirt he can see the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. He starts to wonder if she is purposely covering up what all she has to offer, maybe she thinks being beautiful takes away from her powerful presence. Tormund disagrees and beauty that can beat handful of men’s easily is a prize to be won. And he is going to go for it. The girl takes the opportunity where he is distracted and lands whack to the top of his head.  
“Dead.” She says flatly a triumph grin on her face.  
Tormund goes to fake a bow and when he is bent swipes his staff around laying the girl out flat on her back.  
Laying on the dirt with her hair spread out around her, her cheeks flush with exertion, Tormund reaches a hand down to her.  
“Ay lass, a man could get used to seeing you in such a state. What a spear wife you will make” confusion crosses the girls face but before she can respond a terrible sound distracts them.  
The roar of what can only be described of as death followed by the sharp cry of a wolf echos off the stone walls.  
Without waiting for anyone to move the girl yells “bring my horse!” And is pulling her self up on Tormunds arm before he can react. She quickly hurdles the gate and heads towards the grey mare being led out with only the reins. No saddle, and as if it was normal body movement swings up on the beast and grabs the leather straps.  
Definitely Dothraki Tormund thinks.  
His body moving before his mind thinks he crosses the gate and cuts off her path.  
“I’ll be coming with you girl.” He says. Not a question but also not a demand.  
She just sticks her arm out and helps him swing up behind her as she pushes the horse to gallop out of the yard.  
Tormund has never been small. Even as a boy he was bigger than everyone. After all you don’t get the name Giantsbane for nothing. So never in his life has he been one to share a horse. Unless you count the time he has slung someone over the rear, but he has never. Ever. Rode behind someone and not been the one to control the beast. He wanted to reach around her small frame and grab the reins but thought better of it. He had seen her temper and would probably be thrown from the beast for trying. He marveled the way her small legs were strong enough to grip the mare with out a saddle and maneuver it through the tree line. And the way her ears could still pick up the sound of the struggle while the thunderous sounds of hooves surrounded them. She pulled them into a clearing and dismounted before the horse came to a stop and before He got a chance to get off. She pulled her dagger from her waist band having forgotten her sword in the midst of training. She dipped a finger down into a dark spot on the ground and pulled it up. It was blood. She silently motioned for him to look around. He withdrew his own set of daggers and stalked the area. He heard a small gasp and quickly found his way back to her. On the ground near her were the bodies of 3 wolves. Mangled beyond recognition.  
“What do you think happened to them?” She whispered to him. “The wolves have no predators in the north.”  
“No, they didn’t before winter came, now they have many. Beast from north of the wall have come south, this was probably a bear.” He told her making sure to keep his voice low.  
A low growl followed by a sharp yip erupted close by.  
“Nymeria!” The girl cried and took off towards the sound.  
“Fuck!” He muttered taking off after her. The girl was quick and quiet through the woods. He almost lost her direction twice. Unlike himself his large frame was busting twigs left and right. When he finally found her he had no choice but to yell out.  
“Girl!” He hissed. “Back away slowly and run as fast as you can towards your horse. Don’t stop till you get back behind the walls of the keep you hear me. Get yourself out of here.” In front of the girl laid a direwolf badly injured. It’s tan and grey fur matted with blood. Behind the great wolf stood a beastly creature that had one time likely been a large bear. But now it’s skin hung in drips off his body and his eyes cut through the forest glowing blue.  
“I can’t.” She said steady as if she was turning down plans for dinner. “It has Nymeria.”  
He looked her up and down wide eyed. How did this tiny thing think she was going to fare against this thousand pound killing machine. He saw in her left hand she had a tight grip of her dagger but in her right she had a large rock. Apple sized. She was slowly rolling it in her fingers trying to get the best grip. All the time edging around the side of the bear.  
“Go get help.” She said still as calm. “We both don’t need to be in trouble.” She met eyes with him taking her eyes off the beast for the first time. “Run. “ she said as she picked her arm up and flung the stone with all her strength at the bear hitting it right in the jaw dislocating it. The bone flopping in the air as the beast let out a blood curdling roar. The girl started yelling.  
“Get out of here Nymeria. Home girl. Go home!” And to his surprise the wolf rose and drug it self up and limped out of the woods. The bears attention now focused on the girl. Snarling at her it’s jaw now useless but it’s claws still deadly as ever.  
Tormund flashes back in his mind to the wight bear they fought north of the wall. It took every ounce of strength of the 8 men going at it and some didn’t make it. It was going to tear her limb from limb and probably him too. He watched the bear lunge for her and her take off towards the line the beast nipping at her heels. She ran to a tree flying up it like a squirrel. Her fingers gripping the bark and pulling up at super human speeds. She had made it half way up and the bear was on his hind legs pawing at her missing by just a few inches when it gave up his reach attempt and decided to knock her down by slamming its self into the tree rocking the ground beneath it and shaking the tree violently.  
Strong as she was she couldn’t hold on much longer. Tormund watched as her thighs slid lower and closer to the bear. He had to do something, but he didn’t know what. He grabbed a few rocks and hurled them at the beast. Screaming profanities trying to get its attention. It worked too well. The bear turned around and raised on its back legs claws ready to dig into Tormund. He raised his blades to attack knowing they would be useless against a wight, when he saw over top the beast head a sight he will never forget. With both hands on the hilt and her blade extended down she jumped from the tree on to the back of the wight bear stabbing down into its head. It’s blue eyes flickered out and it collapsed into the tree smashing the poor girl in between the two as it collapsed into a pile of bones and gore.  
He cheered only to get to the pile to see the girl was not ok. She was unconscious and bleeding from a shoulder wound and the back of her head. He grabbed her quickly to feel her her pulse and breathed a breath of relief when he felt it. Weak as it was. He scooped the girl up in his arms. Dagger still gripped in her left hand. Valerian he noticed. Now that makes more sense. He took off through the woods and threw himself on the horse still holding her to his chest.  
“Hold on little wildling we will get you some help” he tried soothing her as he rode as hard as he could towards the keep.  
He was met by four armed men on horseback he drew a blade instinctively until he saw the stark sigil on their breast plates.  
“Get a healer!” He shouted “the girl needs help!”  
A smaller man rode forward dressed in the same black that Jon Snow wears. Castle black colors.  
“Give her to me.” He states not a demand but stern. “I’m the fastest rider out of us all”  
Reluctantly Tormund handed the girl off her limp body pressed up against the other mans now, his own already feeling the loss of her. The man turned his horse and took off. Telling the men beside him :” someone needs to get Jon and let him know what happened.”  
Tormund took off following the man but he was right. He was much faster rider. His small size an easier load for the horse to carry. He wondered why Jon snow would care that the Dothraki girl was injured. Perhaps he would have to keep the peace with the hoard of them if anything happened to her. He would ask him himself when he got there because he was damn sure going to check on the girl and make sure she was alright. She saved his life after all. The feeling in his gut and loins were purely coincidental.  
When he returned to the keep he brought the girls mare back to the stable. Thanked the beast for helping get there and home safely with an extra scoop of grains. He walked off to find where they put the girl. He found the door where the maester was and it had a squire standing guard outside. He was a friendly looking boy in red leathers, a worried expression plastered to his face.  
“Is the girl in there?” Tormund asked him, startling him out of his thought.  
“Yes sir, and Jon would like to speak with you. He’s in there with her now.” The boy moved away from the door allowing him to pass.  
When he entered the room he tried to take in his surroundings as quickly as possible. A trait of a man who’s spent the better part of his life at war.  
The maester was fumbling around his supplies while the fat one was talking calmly at the girls head to Jon Snow who was sitting by her side holding her hand. A strange sight to see as well, maybe he wasn’t the only one with feelings for the wild one. Behind them standing guard against the wall was the big lady. She must have just gotten back because she looked exhausted when she met her eyes a furious expression crossed her face. Ok guess she wasn’t pining for him during her time away.  
“How is she.” Tormund clears his throat and asks, startling Jon.  
“Seven hell’s Tormund, what happened out there?” Jon stands walking towards him.  
“The lass got her self caught between a tree and a giant dead bear.” He said plainly. “She killed the bastard though. Flew right off the tree into his back. Ferocious one she is. I will never need another woman as long as I have that memory and my hand!” He laughed some and raised his eyebrows at Jon who he swore eyes grew twice as large. Sam the fat Maester cleared his throat and he looked up and Brianne had her hand on the hilt on her sword, eyes narrowed at Tormund.  
“I meant how the hell did she end up near a wight bear to begin with, why was she there. Why were you there?” Jon said loudly. Apparently not in the mood to jest.  
“She and I were sparring in the yard when we heard the commotion from outside. I didn’t know it was a bear when we heard it, but then there was a howl of a wolf. And without asking anyone for help she started to ride off towards the sound. She was about to gallop past me alone so I told her to take me with her. Honestly I didn’t think it would be anything and I just wanted the opportunity to ride alone with her. But when we got into the woods she found blood and signs of a struggle. I was trying to suggest we go back and get help when we heard the wolf cry out again. This time it was close and clearly in pain. The girl yelled something. Some word I can’t remember and took off after the sound. By the time I caught up she was already facing the beast saying she couldn’t go back because the wolf was hers? I know that doesn’t make sense but it’s what happened.”  
“Nymeria.” Jon said squeezing the bridge of his nose. Like the thought pained him.  
“That’s it. That’s the word she said what does it mean?” Tormund questioned.  
“Nymeria is the name of her wolf. The dire wolf made its way back to her.” Jon said taking his seat again at her side. Running his fingers over her small hand.  
“Her wolf? Dothraki have wolves? I thought they were all about their horses?” Tormund wondered aloud.  
“DOTHRAKI?!??” All 3 people questioned loudly, Jon and Brienne looked angry, Sam genuinely confused.  
“Ay, is that not what the lass is. She’s too small and pretty for a free folk. And too ferocious to be a southern lady.” He gestured at her still sleeping form.  
“Tormund, this is my sister.” Jon said and Brienne had also started speaking.  
“That’s Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell.”  
“I’ll be damned.” Tormund said finally putting all the pieces together in his mind. Arya the sister Jon talked about who reminded him of the free folk. Who he said he missed the most, who he was the closest to, who used to one up her brothers in archery. Now the grey eyes and dark hair did remind him of the crow. He just couldn’t see it before.  
“Well, I’m glad I didn’t try to make her my spear wife then, I’m sure that would have been an awkward conversation with the king of the north.” He joked but Jon didn’t laugh.

“Can someone please tell me what a Spear wife is?” A small voice rang out.


	2. Welcome back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POVs will be switching back and fourth. Some will be for a whole chapter but others will be 2 to a chapter.   
> Thanks for your patience! This is my first time ever writing. I’m excited to see where this goes.

Jon 

 

“Will someone please tell me what a spear wife is” a frail voice sounded from the table as Sam held her hand and helped her to sit up. The other maester was there cutting her shirt off from the back to get a better look at her injuries and checking for broken bones. Brianne quickly handed her a fur to protect her modesty.   
“We’re going to have to stitch this one on your shoulder my lady” the maester said wiping the wound down. She grimaced and Jon reached out to grab her hand. Tormund found his self approaching the table as well. Jon shooting him a sideways glance.   
“Why don’t you go Tormund I’ll catch up to you-“ Jon was cut off by a loud commotion outside and the door flying open. The boy Pod who was watching the door was pushed through by a giant of a man. He only had a second to shoot them an apologetic glance before the man yelled.   
“Where is that Ginger Cunt? I’ll rip his wildling head off when I get ahold of him!” He barreled into the room straight towards Tormund. Jon instinctively stood to block his path.   
“Now wait a second-“ He was saying when the voice behind him quieted them all.   
“Sandor?” She said. Disbelief heavy in her tone. Jon looked over his shoulder at his sister who’s face looked like she had seen a ghost, surprised she even knew the Hounds first name.   
“Aye wolf bitch I lived.” He growled but the words didn’t reach his eyes. Jon turned quickly to look at the hound. How dare he speak to a lady like that. He was about to correct him when Arya said “You look like shit!” Now it was Jon’s turn to gawk at Arya. What was she thinking. Jon was getting dizzy from turning side to side in confusion.   
The hound just raised his good eyebrow and gestured up and down at her. “You’re one to talk.” His voice softer now.   
“How-“ Jon started to ask about how on earth they knew each other when his sister jumped from the bed and launched herself at the Hound. At first he thought she meant to tackle him, but his mouth dropped open when he saw she was hugging him, and even more shock that he was hugging her back. The moment was quick though as a small gasp escaped Briannes lips. Arya had only her britches and her wrap on around her chest and when she left the furs Brianne was able to see the scars littering the small girls back.   
Arya stepped back from Sandor to see what the fuss was. And that’s when she realized what state she was in.   
Standing a few feet back from the men in such little clothing made a flush creep up her neck. Not because she was ashamed at her lack of modesty but she could see where all their eyes had fixed.   
Even Jon who did not wish to look over his sister found it hard as his eyes trailed down her small form and stuck at the scarred plane of her stomach. Large red angry scars stuck out, some clean others he could tell were meant to kill. He had to choke down a bubble that formed in the back of his throat, the burning pain that someone would intentionally try to hurt his little sister.   
“Arya- what. How” Jon reached out just his finger tips touching the skin between the scars.   
She gave him a sad smile. “It’s a long story Jon. For another day.” She put her hand on his.   
“Want me to kill them.” Sandor asked her looking her in his eyes. They burned with rage and something else he couldn’t quite finger. Regret maybe.   
“You should know me well enough to know that’s been done.” She winked at him.   
“You are a mystery girl!” Tormund boomed smiling his goofy full face smile. “I like it. “ he ran a hand through his hair. both Jon and Sandor glared at him. Naturally it was sweet Sam who brought them back to the present.   
“Lady Arya if you don’t mind coming back to the table so we can finish dressing your wounds.” He Gave her a sweet smile. She looked behind them to see Bris sad eyes trying to offer her a reassuring smile. 

Arya. 

 

“Yes of course, sorry.” She said sliding on the table grabbing the furs to her again. “I need you all to promise me something. Swear you won’t tell Sana’a about any of these, she would just be upset and she has enough to worry about. I’m fine. They’re fine. Just promise.” She said looking around the room.   
“I promise” the voice came from the back as she locked eyes with Podrick who she never even realized was still in the room. His face blushing.   
“Aye, I promise.” Tormund added starting to reach out to her but a gruff growl from the hound had him pulling it back. Sandor only nodded at her.   
“Yes my lady” Brianne bowed and Sam just gave her a sweet smile.   
“I promise, however I want to know. And I want know about this, and I have a feeling you have a lot left to tell me.” he waved his arms between Sandor and Her. “But as long as you are ok. You have my word.” He hugged her to his chest.   
He smelt like leather and the cold and firewood. He smelt like home. She relaxed into him. Allowing the maester to finish dressing her wounds.


	3. Little sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is still recovering. Jon watches over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but more to come soon.

John

The others left and Jon excused Brienne and Pod to tend to Sansa, he stayed at Aryas side. They had agreed that she needed to stay the night at the maester so that she would have an opportunity to let her wounds heal. No one doubted she would try to sneak away to train or go ride if she was allowed back to her own room.   
She had fallen asleep a while ago and Jon just couldn’t help but watch her as she slept. She had grown up so quickly on him, but here now she reminded him of the tiny girl he had always been so close to. He remembered her sneaking into his room at night when she would have a nightmare, she was so small the bed never even shifted under her weight. She was always so strong though. Even if just strong of mind. She always fought Jon’s battles for him, whenever her mother or Sansa was rude to him or tried to leave him out she always stuck up for him and threw a fit until he was allowed to do whatever it was. They were hard on her too though so they always had that in common. She was never the daughter her mother wanted. There was too much of the north in her. Her father had always said that she was Lyanna come again. Wild as the wolves of their sigils. She would never be one to sit inside and sew or to swoon at the sight of blood. Maybe Tormund had a point after all, she was unlike any other southern Lady.   
And because she was different they had been cruel. Especially Sansa and her friend Jeyne. They called her things like horse-face and said she would have to be married off to an old blind lord because no one would ever want her. He would find her in the stables after times like those swinging wooden swords at the post as hard as she could. Taking her frustration out on them. He would take her riding or swimming and she would wear her self out so much that Jon would have to scoop her up and carry her home.   
Looking down at her now he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up again, to feel her heart beat against his chest. But he would just let her sleep and keep watch. He wondered what her father would think to see her now. If he had known she would grow up to be the spitting image of Lyanna. A true embodiment of the North. She hadn’t grown much taller since he saw her last. She would always be short, but that didn’t stop her body from changing into a woman’s. Jon cursed himself for even thinking back to the sight of her standing there in just a wrap and pants. 

A small rap on the door brought his mind back to the present. He opened it to find Edd standing there in his black cloak and let him in.   
“How is she?” He asked inclining his head towards her.   
“She’ll be alright, just needs to rest and heal.” He shrugged. “I can’t thank you enough for getting her to us so quickly Edd. You’re a good man. “ he clapped his hand on his shoulder.   
“It was nothing no one else wouldn’t have jumped at the opportunity to do,” He said honestly. “That’s the only time I’ve been around her where she hasn’t been beating the shit out of someone. It was nice.” He chuckled.   
And John joined in.   
“Honestly Jon some of the men are frightened of her. Especially the northern ones. They think she is some kind of ghost.” He whispered.  
“I’ve heard They think she is the ghost of Lyanna Stark coming back to save the north.” John laughed and rolled his eyes.   
“The beauty that started the last Great War,” Edd recited what he must have been told as a boy. “I can see it.”  
And with that he clapped Jon’s shoulder and strolled out of the room. Jon realized a lot more people than him had noticed the changes in his sister and he didn’t like it. He would ask Brienne to make sure she had someone guarding her door at night. The last thing they needed was a modern day Rhegar trying to run off with her.


	4. Recounting the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gives Jon some insight of where she has been.

Arya 

“You’ve got some strange friends” Arya groaned as she tried to sit her self upright.   
“Here let me help you” Jon said as he rushed towards her side. He helped her sit. Keeping a hand on the small of her back. “But yeah my friends, I don’t know. You bring something out of them I suppose.” He chuckled. “Not that you have room to talk.... Sandor?” He raises an eye brow at her. She just smiled slightly. “It’s a long story.”  
“You have a lot of those it seems.” He rubbed her lower back.   
“Aye, it seems that way. You may not ever look at me the same if I tell you them all.” She whispered.   
“I want to show you something.” Jon said as he stood. Unlacing his shirt and untucking it from his pants.   
“Uh Jon.” She began.   
“Hush, it’s not like that. Give me a second.” He pulled his shirt off over his head, and heard Arya suck in a breath. His chest was littered with scars as well. Matching hers. Some nice clean, others twisted and rough. The one she couldn’t pull her eyes away was the one right over his heart. That should have been the one to end her brother. And had it not been for the red woman none of them would be here now. Together. She reached out her hand and ran a finger over it. He shuddered under her touch. She laid her palm over his heart. Thankful for the steady rhythm she felt there.   
“We’ve always been too much alike you know.” She said still tracing the scars. “When Bran told me what happened I always assumed he meant metaphorically. I don’t know what happened, or how. But I’m glad you are still here, and I hope they suffered for what they did to you.” Her eyes finally met his and he put his hand on top of hers.   
“Aye they did. I hung them my self.”  
“Good.”  
“One was a boy Arya. No older than 12. I want you to know it’s ok. Whatever it took for you to survive and make it back here to us is fine. We all did things we aren’t exactly proud of. But we are survivors.”

She took a deep breath and moved over so John could sit next to her on the cot. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her hand still entwined with his. “I should probably start at the beginning, it’ll make some of it easier to follow. Your the only person I’ve told this to, so the only one but me, and I guess Bran who knows the whole truth.” Her voice wobbled some and he turned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“The day they arrested father and killed the rest of our men they came for me too. I was practicing my sword work with Syrio the braavosi trainer father got me. Three gold cloaks came in and demanded I come with them by myself. It didn’t make sense because I knew father would never send a stranger to come get me. Syrio caught on to that too, he told me to run and I did. They killed him, but he died protecting me.   
I had to escape through the crypts and sewer systems but I made it out. I found needle in our luggage that was thrown about the yard. I got it and was turning to leave when a boy cornered me and tried to turn me in, but I was scared and before I knew what happened I ran him through with needle. I ran away again, it was the first person I killed.” She shuttered remembering the fat boy laying on the ground bleeding out in surprise.   
“I was there when they executed father. He saw me in the crowd and he also saw Yoren of the nights watch. He told him where to find me. I think he knew all along he would never leave that stage. Yoren got to me just in time to cover my eyes, but I heard the sound, I heard Sansa scream, and I saw her faint. Yoren pulled me into an alley and cut off my hair, he told me I was a boy now and he was taking me to the wall. He made sure I understood what he meant. He was taking me north with him. He was trying to save me.   
It was a group of us heading north and I did my best to pretend I was a boy. There was only two people other than Yoren who knew. A criminal that was locked in a cage, jaqqen, and Gendry. The smith you met north of the wall. Bran told me he is still alive” She looked at John and his eyebrows shot up. “He knew you all this time, I guess that makes sense. He always seemed to understand when I talked about you.” Jon added.   
“We were attacked on the way to the wall. I thought it was me they were looking for but it was Gendry. None of us knew then he was Roberts bastard. They killed Yoren trying to protect me, they tried to kill a lot more of us. I opened the cage and saved Jaqqen from burning alive. They captured us and took us to Harrenhal. That place was hell. They would pick random people and torture them. One day it was almost me, but Tywin Lannister was there and could tell immediately I was a girl so he made me his cup bearer. The man I saved told me he owed me 3 names for saving 3 lives and would kill whoever’s name I gave him. I told him 2 and then his own. I promised him I would take it back if he helped us escape. And he did. Gendry hot pie and I walked right out of the gate. He offered to train me, but I wanted to come home. So he gave me a coin told me if I ever wanted to go to braavos it would take me there.   
We lived on our own for a while, the 3 of us. When we were captured by the brotherhood without banners. They didn’t know who I was or where we were heading and they were about to set us free when they captured the hound, and he outed me as Arya Stark. So then they kept us to ransom me. The hound beat Beric and was allowed to leave. Hot pie stayed at the inn to be a baker, then when I thought we were close to going home Gendry decided he was going to stay on with the brotherhood. He didn’t want to come with me. He didn’t want to be my family, he didn’t want to fight for someone else’s war. But the brotherhood betrayed him and sold him to the red woman and I left them, I ran off but I didn’t get far. The hound grabbed me and took me as a ransom. We traveled together to the twins where he planned on selling me to mom and Robb but we were hours too late. We got in in time to see them parading Robb’s body about with grey winds head attached. I would have ran in there if it wasn’t for Sandor. He saved me. Then he decided to take me to the eyrie to our aunt, it was the only family either of us knew about besides you at the wall. But we got there 3 days too late. Little finger had already pushed her out of the moon door. So it was just me and him again. He trained me best he could. I was such a stubborn shit back then. He kept me fed, he kept me warm, and he kept me alive when there was no one left to reward him for doing it. We were a team for a long time. He helped me cross some names off my list and in return I removed his name from it.   
But then we came across Brienne and Pod, they recognized Sandor and by proxy me. She said she was sworn to protect Sansa and I, but Pod was wearing Lannister colors and she carried Lannister steel so we didn’t trust them. She wouldn’t take no for an answer and she and Sandor fought. He was nursing an injured shoulder, so he wasn’t at his best. But he was trying to protect me. I ran from Pod and hid. When they finally left I found him at the bottom of a cliff. Beaten broken and on deaths door. He begged me to kill him but I didn’t. I took his money and I left. I tried convincing myself it was because I was just his captive after all. That he wasn’t my friend. But I knew in the back of my mind, and it came into light soon after that I couldn’t say goodbye to someone else that meant a lot to me. Everyone who had tried to protect me was killed doing so, I couldn’t be the one to end him. He was all I had left.   
So I promised myself I wouldn’t need any more protecting. I was going to braavos to find Jaqqen. I used the coin and boarded a boat and ended up in the house of black and white. I trained to be a faceless assassin. I was good but I was supposed to forget who I was before I got there. I couldn’t do that, bits of pieces of my past kept showing up and it would snap me out of it. And I got punished for it. They beat me, took my eyes and left me blind and begging. Some other things happened I’m not quite ready to talk about, but they’re in the past. Then when I got to come back, I messed up again and they sent someone to kill me, and she almost did. But the god of death wasn’t ready for me yet. So I bested her and came home.   
I went to the twins and murdered Walder Frey and all of his men. I wanted them to pay for the pain they caused our family. I was going to kings landing when I heard you were king of the north so I came home, and well, you know the rest.” She sighed long and hard. It was such an exhausting story to tell. So much trapped and buried emotion that she hadn’t felt before braavos was bubbling up in her. It felt good to let someone else in. Especially Jon. He always knew how to make her feel safe.   
“Everyone has wondered what happened at the twins. It’s already a legend. They say Lyanna Stark rode out of the Riverlands with the blood of the Freys who betrayed her family on her hands... When I heard the story I thought it was just a tall tale, but then when I saw you again, and I realized just how much you look like her, and your talent, I guess I just knew it my heart it was you. I figured when the time was right you would tell me. I’m so glad you did.” He pulled her into a tight hug.   
“How many names are left on your list?” He asked still holding her.   
“3 for sure, yet I haven’t decided if I’m going to take Beric off it or not. I’ll just have to see if he annoys me.” She giggled and he joined. They sat together holding each other until she fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandors POV finally

Sandor. 

He hadn’t believed Brienne when she told him Arya was alive. It had been years and he hadn’t heard her name except in stories from the past. No one had seen her since the Riverlands until she turned up in Winterfell a few moons before. No one except him who saw her in every dark haired woman he passed. Regret does funny things to a mans mind and it punished him by seeing glimpses of her everywhere. He assumed it was his ears playing tricks now.   
“She’s alive. She made it home?” He raises a brow in question.   
“Yes, she’s back in Winterfell now. She’s... different, but she’s home.” She said. A strange look crossed her face when she said the word different.   
Guilt filled his throat again. Different. Different how. Was she crippled now, broken from being abandoned, disfigured from being taken advantage of. Scared and broken from being on the run for years on her own. He was afraid to ask but he had to know.   
“Different how?” He gruffed trying to seem not interested.   
“She’s deadly for sure, I’ve never seen fighting skills quite like hers, but she’s also cold. And calculated. It’s like she has a mission to complete no one else knows about.” Brienne said watching his eyes for a reaction. “And well, she’s grown now. She won’t ever pass as a boy again” she chuckled.   
“Good for her.” Was all he said before riding ahead. Of course she had a mission. That damn list of hers. 

He decided to start asking around about names he could remember that were on there. She recited the damn thing so much it’s a wonder he didn’t know it by heart. Obviously Cersi and his brother lived, but he had been out of the loop on the others since his time beyond the wall.   
Meryn Trent never made it back from Bravos. He was viciously killed there. He couldn’t help but smile at that.   
Walder Frey and his whole family were murdered in their home. The rumor is that the ghost of Lyanna Stark killed them. He chuckled at the wide eyed inn keep who told him. Oh a ghost killed them alright. The same one who had been haunting him for years. He headed towards Winterfell. He had to see for himself.   
Winterfell was exactly as he remembered, big and grey and cold. He rode into the court yard his eyes instantly searching for hers. Instead they caught the eyes of a little bird he hadn’t seen since kings Landing. She was pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face. She gave him a weak smile that didn’t reach her eyes. A member of the nights watch stood by her side he remembered his face but couldn’t place the name.   
“Tell me again Edd, is she alright. What happened.” She said turning to the man. Sandor strained hard trying to hear what they were talking about.   
“We don’t really know what happened. Not until she wakes up at least. We saw her go into the woods with Tormund, then when we got to them she was bloody and unconscious in his arms. I took her to the maester, Jon’s with her. They said she should be fine.” He said trying to sound reassuring.   
“She’s so small though. What was she doing with him?” Sansa asked tears welling up in her eyes.   
That was all Sandor needed to hear. She had to be talking about Arya. That stupid ginger fuck had gotten her hurt. Why was she alone with him anyways. That bastard better not have laid a hand on her or he would cut them off his self. He made his way to the maester and found Pod guarding the door who gave a small start when he saw him.   
“She in there then?” He asked.   
“Yes ser, She’s being seen by the maester, Jon has asked for no visitors until she wakes up. He’s talking to Tormund now..” that was all he could get out before Sandor saw red. That bastard was in there with her when he was the one who got her hurt. He pushed right through the boy who was blocking the door as if he was a curtain. He was going to kill that ginger cunt. 

Jon stood between the men to stop them from killing each other. He had so much anger in him that he almost missed the sweet sound of her voice. She called him Sandor. No one ever did that. It was either the hound or Clegane. It sounded so nice coming out of her mouth. She was looking at him like she had seen a ghost. Which is funny because that’s how he felt. She looked similar enough where he could easily pick her out of a crowd. But she had changed so much, she wasn’t round faced and boyish anymore. She was a woman grown and a beautiful one at that.   
He was so glad to see that she was alright enough to engage in their normal banter. He loved how sharp her tongue still was. It was hilarious to him to see her brother gawk at the exchange. What he wasn’t prepared for was the moment she launched herself at him. He was afraid for a second maybe he didn’t make it off her damn list. But then he felt her small but strong arms wrap around him and he released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He wrapped his arms tight around her inhaling her scent.   
He could have held her there forever. It was like a missing piece of the puzzle that was him. All the doubt and grief and regret he had felt for years washed away. He didn’t even pay attention to the fact his hands had been on bare skin till that big bitch gasped in the back ground. He was going to pummel her for thinking modesty mattered at all in this situation till he realized she was looking at something. Arya stepped back and he couldn’t help but take her all in. Her messy brown hair framed her sharp features and those smoke grey eyes, her skin tanned and muscles toned he raked his eyes over her wrap barely concealing a rounded bosom that she definitely didn’t have while they were together. He slid his eyes down further but they froze there on her abdomen. It looked like a war zone. Large and small scars fighting for space. They were deep and painful and some still looked like they needed to heal. He felt pain deep within hisself. However she got those. It was his fault. He should have been there to protect them. He scanned her again for injuries. He saw her back had its share of scars too. Thick and thin, staffs and whips he guessed, and of course the large open wound on her shoulder she got today, and the trail of blood from her hair line saying there was something on her head too. He looked over at that goofy looking red head and his eyes were looking her over too, filled with lust. His fist tightened into his sides.   
He offered to kill whoever hurt her and he meant it. But he knew her better than that. If she was alive here the person who did that was not. He was proud of her. She was a survivor.   
She made them all promise not to tell her sister and he understood why. She was never one to be fussed over. And Sansa would do just that. He was about to promise when that ginger haired bastard started to reach out to her. Without knowing why he growled at the man and he pulled his arm back. He just nodded at Arya and she nodded back. They had a connection the others didn’t. He’d have her back and she’d have his.   
He reluctantly left her, knowing she needed her rest. They needed to catch up but it would have its time. He told Jon he would stand guard at the door. But the boy said they should be ok.   
Walking towards the stable he caught up with the red headed bastard.   
“Ah dog. Come to fight me again?” He said smiling. He was the strangest man Sandor had ever met. And he met a lot of weird fuckers.   
“Not unless you feel like dying tonight. I come to warn you, stay away from the girl.” He growled at the man.   
“Ah, I wondered what that display of affection was. You have a claim on her now do you.” He quirked an eyebrow.   
“No” he barked. “No one can claim that girl. She’d skin anyone who tried.” He couldn’t help a smile that crossed his lips.   
“Hmm, so maybe you are afraid she would want to warm my tent then?” He chuckled.   
“Don’t worry dog, I won’t steal her out from under you, but if she wants to get under me, well that’s the lasses choice to make.” He winked and walked off before Sandor could clock him.   
He would have to keep an eye on him.


	6. Podrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podricks POV

-Pod

Pod had an exhausting day. They rode hard back to Winterfell to beat the party back from Kings landing. There was no army coming from Cersi. Just Jamie Lannister and Bronn rode south. It was a low blow on Cersis part to go back on her word, but he was proud of the 2 men for coming to do their part. He just hoped there was enough ale and whores in the north to keep Bronn out of trouble.   
Then when they returned there was a commotion in the yard. Lady Arya had been injured out side the keep by a wight bear. She killed it, but was unconscious when they brought her back in. The only person who saw what happened was the red headed wildling Tormund who no one understood why she was alone with anyways.   
Jon asked Pod to guard the door to the maester for him while they were in there trying to sort out what happened. He was worried about the girl but he knew they would take good care of her.   
He wasn’t supposed to have a favorite. But if he did choose out of the Stark’s, Arya would get the title. The first time anyone high born had treated him like a person was Tyrion. He had always been so nice to Pod and included him in conversation and tried teaching him instead of belittling him. Lady Brienne is kind to him, and honestly gets better by the day, but the others seem to scan over him when he is in a crowd. Which he is used to. Everyone except Lady Arya. She seeks him out, She jest with him and when they spar she gives him tips and advice. He was afraid she would hate him after their initial run in years ago at the twins. She was just a girl then, but they disrupted the only life she had known. She was quick even then. She ran from Pod and he couldn’t keep up. They left her there in the Riverlands by herself.   
When he saw her again in Winterfell he was floored by how much she had changed. She didn’t look like a boy anymore. She was beautiful and strong and healthy. Then she asked Brienne to train with her and she bested her with little effort. He felt the pull towards her then. Pod was an early riser and would find her up even earlier than him working in the training yard. When she caught him watching she invited him over and showed him some of her moves.   
“There will always be people who are bigger than you,” She said physically moving his body into position. He had to fight the heat that spread over his body. “You have to make that a disadvantage for them.” She smiled up at him and he almost melted into a puddle in the sand. It took weeks for her to smile again and now he treasured each one.   
She had been sad a few days ago when he was picked to travel south to intercept Jamie and Bronn.   
“I don’t understand why they need you if they have Brienne.” She said sitting on the fence eating an apple next to him. His heart lowered some, did she really think him worthless. “You’d be much better use here with me,” she added. “After all, what if I need protecting?” She elbowed him. He smiled a genuine smile at her.  
“Arya, we both know you’d be the one protecting me.” He elbowed her back and she smiled back at him. Her grey eyes sparkling in the sun. She loved when he didn’t use her title, so he tried to as much as possible.   
“But if you go I have no friends here!” She pouted. “Just Jon and He never has time to spar with me.” She tossed her apple into the stables.   
“There will be people lining up to train with you.” He said honestly. “And when I get back, maybe I won’t have to take it so easy on you.” They both started giggling, which turned into a deep laugh. He got down off the fence and turned around to offer her a hand which she surprisingly took. And then to add the cherry on top she hugged him, tight too. He cautiously returned to squeeze, looking down at her.   
“Just be safe and come back ok, your the only person I really like here.” She leaned up on her toes and pressed a quick peck to his cheek and before he could respond she was already halfway across the yard. He stood there in shock for minutes. Trying to will his body to cool with no success. He didn’t need a blanket that night. The memory of her body holding his enough to warm him. 

It had been 2 days since her injury and somehow Jon had convinced her to give herself time to heal. But he saw Jon this morning in the hall which means he must be off guard duty. He snuck back to kitchen and grabbed a few things that she’d like, and went to the room she had been staying in. He thought about knocking, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He opened the door quietly and snuck in with the tray of food.   
He found her laying there asleep still. Covers thrown all over, hair messed up all around her head, and spread over her face. He sat the tray down on the table and walked over to her. She looked so peaceful and young like this. Without knowing why he reached an arm out and went to push her hair out of her face. With a flash that he still cannot process she jumped up at had Pod backed against the post with a dagger to his throat. He could tell by the haze in her eye she wasn’t fully awake yet, but the pressure of the blade to his neck proved she was deadly enough as is. He tried to speak calmly but loudly enough to pull her out of her haze.   
“Arya. Arya it’s me. Podrick.” He gulped out.   
“It’s just me.” He said again.   
He saw her eyes clear and focus on him. She saw the blade and her eyes shot open. She dropped the dagger and took a step back. Shaking all over.   
“Seven hells Pod. What are you doing here.” She choked out. “Gods, I almost killed you.”  
Her body now shaking all over. For the first time ever Pod saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. Fear. He put the pieces together. The knife under the pillow, the instant response to being touched while asleep. Something terrible had happened to her before and strong as she was she hadn’t gotten over it. Without giving her time to respond he crossed the distance between them and put his arms around her shaking form.   
“It’s ok. No one is going to hurt you again.” He tried to sound as strong and reassuring as possible. He felt her tremors die down, and heard her release a long shaky breath. She relaxed into his arms.   
“I know. I won’t let anyone ever again.” She said, the coldness back in her voice. But she still returned the hold. Resting her head for just a moment on his shoulder. If there was ever a minute Pod could live in for ever it would be this one.


	7. Sandor/Arya/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya shows off some of her training, her friends and family see the change up close.

Sandor 

It had been 2 days since he had seen her last. The Snow boy was doing an amazing job at keeping her in her room to heal. He had wanted to stop in to see her a few times but he wasn’t quite sure what he’d say. He wanted to know what had happened in the years since they split up but he wasn’t certain he deserved to ask, or to know. He decided he would watch her as much as he could to try to piece the pieces together. But that was hard to do when she was sequestered in her room.   
That morning he saw Jon in the hall breaking his fast so he assumed the She wolf would be making her appearance in there at any time. Except she never showed. He packed himself outside towards the yard just in time to see the girl walking outside. He started to walk towards her when he saw she wasn’t alone. She was walking side by side with Podrick Fucking Payne, and she was smiling at him. Why did that even bother him. She was a young, high born lady. She was allowed to walk with or laugh with anyone she wanted to. But it still made his skin crawl to think about someone else making her happy. He needed to figure out what was going on in his head.   
He watched her clasp the boy on the shoulder and move away towards the great hall. They would be having a council today. He watched the boy stare after her with love sick eyes. He wanted nothing more than to walk up and slap him in the back of the head, but he had a better idea. He didn’t need to be in the council they were likely just discussing the dragon queens arrival tomorrow, that had nothing to do with him. He walked up to the boy who was still smiling and coughed. The poor kid jumped he was so startled.   
“Ser Clegane!”’he said caught off guard.   
“I’m no ser. Let’s go train.” He growled and the boy reluctantly followed him into the sparring ring.   
When the boy started to fight he noticed a strange way he held his feet and his sword. It reminded him of something. Ugh. Her damn water dancing. Had she been teaching the boy? He was going to kill him. 

Arya 

She sat through the boring council meeting. How many times in how many different ways can they say the same exact things. The dragon queen should arrive late tomorrow. With her the 8,000 unsullied warriors and 2 dragons. Not to mention the rest of her small council. The other half arrived with Jon and the dothraki. She didn’t know anything about food supplies or sleeping arrangements, that wasn’t her forte. But she went because it was important the Starks looked like a united unbreakable team. So she stood silently beside Sansa and Jon. Bran on the other side of Sansa also sat wordlessly.   
“What do you say we all get some fresh air together.” Sansa said once everyone cleared out. “That way we can do a final walk through of the ground and see if there’s any last minute changes to make before tomorrow.”  
She was nervous, Arya could tell. She didn’t like the thought of a foreign leader on their soil any more than her sister did.   
“I’ll push Bran.” She replied coming up behind her brothers chair. Jon just smiled and nodded. “If you need help you let me know.” He locked eyes with her trying to gauge if she was fully healed or not. She had sat around for days. It was the most time she ever gave herself to heal and it wasn’t even a serious wound. She only had a night to heal from being stabbed before she had to move. She would be fine now.   
They walked around the yard seeing that everything was in place and inventoried. Sansa mentally ticking off a check list. When they approached the training yard Jon was the first to speak.   
“Hm. That’s an odd sparring pair.” He snorted.   
She looked up to see Podrick in the ring sweating and breathing heavy opposite the hound who looked like a cat who had just cornered a mouse. Around the ring a few Dothraki men were watching and laughing at the exchange. While Brienne stood off the the side offering tips.   
“Seven hells” Arya murmured under her breath pushing Bran closer to the ring, Jon and Sansa following behind her.   
Pod was wearing down. He had blocked Sandors numerous blows but they were much stronger than those he was used to. She could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer.   
The Dothraki next to her joked.   
“Look how weak, these men in their iron suits know nothing about fighting. The big one should have gutted the small one 100 times by now.” They both laughed.   
“That’s because they are training. Not killing. We can’t expect to defeat the dead if we kill our selves first.” She sneared back to them. She wasn’t in the mood for mocking. She saw their eyes widen in surprise. The bigger of the two spoke to her.   
“It does the boy no favors to go easy on him. You want a strong army you need strong soldiers. That’s the dothraki way.” He scuffed.   
“Well thankfully we aren’t all Dothraki then, we train our men to be strong. Everyone has the opportunity to get better, looks can be deceiving.” She raised a challenging brow at him.   
“I trust my judgement more than your words.”He said.   
“Then fight me.” She said plainly. “Well do the dothraki way, first to draw blood wins?” She said and then men laughed at her. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. It would be a pleasure to prove them wrong, not just about her but the northern men.   
“Alright little girl if you wish to lose that is your choice. Maybe after you submit in this fight you can come submit in my tent.” He glared at her climbing the fence.   
“And maybe when I win I’ll take your braid and hang it from our flag post.” She challenged him in the common tongue this time. It was then she realized she had been speaking to them in their tongue the whole time. No wonder they were surprised. When she looked around everyone was openly gawking at her. Even Sandor and Pod stopped sparring to stare at her. She saw Sansa gripping Jon’s sleeve fear obvious in her expression. Thankfully the look on Jon’s face was just surprise, with a tinge of respect.   
She climbed into the ring nodding at her siblings and then at Sandor and Pod as they cleared the space. 

Jon. 

So Arya can speak Dothraki. That was surely a surprise. Not a bad one of course, actually Jon could imagine that would be a huge accessory for him. She didn’t tell him, but honestly he never thought to ask if she learned any other languages while she was gone. She did live in a different country for years, so he guessed it made sense. Sansa on the other hand looked like she was staring at a monster. Her mouth hung open despite the years of training her facial expressions. She had never heard the dothraki speak and to hear her sister utter the low guttural sounds and phrases was almost too much for her to bear. He tapped her hand on his sleeve, pulling her back into the moment.   
“You aren’t really going to let her fight him are you!” She said, her voice thick with fear.   
“If I told her no right now I’m not sure I could stop her from fighting me. “ Jon snorted. “And honestly, I’m not sure who would win that.” He smiled.   
He watched his little sister walking around the ring. The dothraki had decided he would use his own blade. The wicked curved thing they considered a sword. He was expecting her to grab a sword when instead she relieved the other dothraki man of his blade. Swinging it around in her hands testing the weight. There was no southern training start no bowing to one another. She simply nodded at the man and they were off. Sand flew around the ring as they ran at each other the zing of the two blades meeting echoing off the castle walls. He heard Sansa take in a harsh gasp. The hold on his arm tightened. The sounds of two sharp blades going at each other brought a small crowd. He didn’t even notice the wildlings presence until the big man let a low whistle escape. He turned his head towards Tormund who only gave him a smile and wiggled his eyebrows.   
Another loud clang brought his eyes back Arya. She was now circling the man, like a tiger ready to strike. The dothraki man had both hands on his blade. Sweat crowning his eyes. He had not expected to be in a real fight with Arya. And he was starting to show nerves as his men were closing in on the ring to watch.   
Their metal matched each other time and time again. The man was not holding back, yet it seemed as if Arya was just going through the motions. Finally the dothraki let out a loud war cry and came sprinting at Arya. Sansa gripped his arm so tight he could feel the bruise starting. Arya ran at the man and at the very last second as his blade was swinging at her neck she slid across the sand taking out the Dothrakis legs, him landing sprawled out on his face. And with the grace of a cat she popped back up. Knee against his back blade cutting into his back till a small line of blood dropped between his blades. She flipped his hair and said something to him in dothraki that had the men standing on the ring laughing.   
“Tell me again why we didn’t go north sooner.”  
The man with Jamie Lannister said, Jon didn’t even realize they were out here. I think his name is Bronn. He stared into the ring at Arya. Jon felt his fist clench at his side.   
“Little crow.” Tormund said at his side. An excited whisper.   
Jon just turned to look at the man who couldn’t break his gaze into the ring at Arya. He had never seen the mans eyes so blue before. “What.” Jon said already annoyed.   
“Are you currently seeking a new brother, because I would love to fill that roll.” The giant wildling laughed hard and slapped Jon on the back even harder. He had to stagger forward a step to keep from falling over. “Think of your future nieces and nephews. Red haired assassins with grey eyes. Kissed by fire and steel!” He looked back into the ring and at his sister. She was standing on the fence while Sandor Clegane was holding her shoulders looking over her from head to toe obviously checking for injuries. She was rolling her eyes and had an annoyed expression on her face that made Jon smile. She was still the same Arya underneath all these new skills and hardness. She caught eyes with him and climbed over to join them.   
“Congratulations, that was a good fight.” He said gripping her into a hug. She pulled back at Sansas high pitched squeal.   
“Arya! Are you insane? You could have been killed! Where did you learn to fight like that, you can speak dothraki?!” She yelled her pretty face turning red from the strain.   
“She learned it from wearing the face of a dead dothraki Khal.” Bran said from the chair beside them as if he was commenting on the weather. He barely got to her quick enough to catch fainted Sansa from hitting the ground.


	8. Sandor

Sandor. 

Night had come and the castle ground was finally quiet. There was so much noise today between everyone talking about the dragon queens arrival tomorrow, and the youngest Stark girl defeating a Dothraki blood rider in hand to hand combat. The latter was the conversations he liked listening to the most. Had he not seen it with his own eyes he would have never believed the story. She had no fear in the ring, she saw each opponent as an equal. The whispers had ranged from those of admiration to fear. He had grabbed her after the fight to check for any injuries. She had just been unconscious 3 days before from fighting a damn bear, and now she was sliding across the sand taking out a vicious killer twice her size. She rolled her eyes at his insistence and told him she didn’t realize he was training to be a maester. He told her to call for a bath and get her cuts cleaned out, but she had just climbed the rest of the way over the fence to her family. He was walking after her to demand Jon order her to go get cleaned up when he heard the little bird raise her voice, he didn’t get to hear what the crippled Stark said from his chair when he watched Sansa faint into Jon’s arms.   
As Jon and Brienne quickly lifted Sansa up and escorted her out, he watched Arya order someone to escort Bran back inside. Surprisingly she turned back to him to speak.   
“What a girl.” She said and rolled her eyes. “I mean honestly, if she was going to faint wouldn’t it had made more sense to do it during the fight?” She threw her hands up and he couldn’t help but laugh, which she quickly joined in on. He slapped her on the uninjured shoulder. “Not everyone can be 5 feet of steel like you wolf bitch.” He joked.   
“Sandor please, I’m much taller than 5 feet now.” She tried to look serious but burst out in another fit of laughter. 

“Well, what a reunion. I can say I never expected to see you here Clegane.” The smooth voice of non other than the King slayer interrupts their laughter.   
“Lady Arya.” He said bowing to the young wolf. Who’s eyes had gone hard as stone. “I’m so glad to see you made it home.” Her laughter gone and expression neutral at best.   
“I never expected to see you here either, I didn’t think Cersei’s leash was that long.” The hound growled. The mans eyes clashed with his own. He could feel the tension thicken. He also felt Arya take a step closer. Letting him know that she was on his side.   
“Well, reunions aside, I believe an introduction is in order.” A voice from behind Jamie rang out. The tension broke and Jamie sighed. “Yes of course. I think you know Clegane. But Lady Arya, allow me to introduce Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.” He gestured his hands at the ex sell sword and Sandor couldn’t help but snort. Bronn of the Blackwater. What a joke. The man ignored Sandors snort and took Aryas hand and pressed it to his mouth. He wanted to throw him off by his ears but thought he’d see what the wolf would do.   
“Lady Arya, what a pleasure. That was one of the best fights I’ve ever seen, you sure know your way around a ring.” He cooed still holding her hand. “I’m sure your lord husband has his hands full with you.”   
Arya gave him a cold smile. “I have no Lord husband ser, nor do I need one. Life is too short to be tied to a fat old shit, and I have better things to do with my body than bear heirs.” She removed her hand from his as Jaime choked on air in the background. Unfortunately it didn’t effect Bronn in the least. In fact he seemed even more in to it.   
“With a tongue that sharp I’d say so.” He said slowing the words as he noticeably looked her over.   
Sandor found himself gripping the pommel of his blade and was about to step forward and break the mans face when they were all thrown off by an uninvited guest walking right in the middle of them and lifting Arya in the air. For the second time in his life he was grateful for that ginger wildling. He unknowingly diffused what would have been a nasty fight. 

“My little spear wife I’m so proud of you!” Tormund said as he spun her around. She released a small giggle. “I’m not your bloody spear wife now put me down!” She tried kicking but he just threw her over his shoulder. “Maybe not now lass but I’ve told your little crow of a brother I plan on winning you over.” He walked with her towards the dining hall. “Well you are not off to a good start.” She huffed as she looked over her shoulder at Sandor and the 2 men by his side and shrugged her shoulders.   
“Don’t kill them without me Sandor!” She called out to him as she was drug further away.   
“You’re going to let that wildling pick up the Lady of Winterfell like that?” Jaime questioned him.   
“You think that if the Lady of Winterfell who just defeated a dothraki in hand to hand combat didn’t want to be carried off by that ginger fuck that she would have been?” He raised an eyebrow. “I think she saw right through your Casanova bullshit and decided it would be poor form to gut you after just arriving. So she made an exit.” He shrugged. “Of course if you want to press your luck you can follow her in and see.” He gestured towards the door and then turned to leave. Over his shoulder he heard the king slayer address the man. “He has a point.”

Now he found himself walking the castle. He would never get used to all these different dark passages. Unlike King’s landing they all  
looked the same here. Dark and cold and grey. He made 3 wrong turns before finally following the sounds of running water into the bath house. The underground springs at Winterfell ran hot enough the room filled with steam, a sharp difference to the cool winter air. There were only 2 small pools here. But they were empty and that’s what he liked. Peace and quiet and a relief from the cold. The builders at Winterfell made a small set of stairs that led into the pool and had carved a ledge along the edge for sitting and bathing. He could see there were many candles available to light, but only about 7 were lit at the very front of the room leaving the back of the room and pool in darkness. That too was fine with him, the less fire the better in his opinion.   
He worked off his boots and socks first. Then his mail and leathers, finally he pulled his tunic up and over his large body. He undid the laces of his pants and slid those down and was about to pull down his small clothes when a voice from the back of the tub had him tripping on the clothing.   
“I suppose I should probably let you know I’m here.” She said quietly but being in an otherwise silent room it echoed off the walls. Sandors eyes grew as he saw a small figure move from the back of the tub into the dim light. Her dark hair wet and large grey eyes had candle light reflecting in them and the water danced at the top of her collar bone.   
“Seven hells girl what are you doing here?” He bellowed.   
“Bathing.” She said flatly.   
“I mean in here you little shit. And why did you wait to say something till now. I almost broke my damn neck!” He growled.   
“Well first of all, I live here. Secondly you were the one who was so damn adamant about me taking a bath and cleaning my wounds.”  
She mocked. “And I don’t know I guess I didn’t really know what to say, but at least I said something. Now get in before you freeze to death.”   
“I’m not getting in until you get out.” He said.   
“That could be hours from now.” She faux yawned and went to move back into the dark. “I’ve just now got comfortable.” She smirked.   
Slowly he got up and started to walk into the waters. He could see why it would take a minute to adjust to, it was hotter than hell in there. “I told you to call for a bath. Not go into the bath house that anyone could have walked in on you in.” He was getting pissed. “What if I had been some dothraki pervert, or Ser bronn” he spit the name like an insult. “Or hells even that red headed bastard.”He was now waist deep in the waters. “What do you think they would have done if they found you in here alone. Naked as your name day? Hmm?” She could see the rage in his eyes.   
“Community bathing rooms are not uncommon in braavos and in the south.” She shrugged her shoulders. “But I guess if they came in here and tried something I would have to kill them. With this.” From the water she pulled a dagger that had been sitting on the bench beside her. At least he had to give her credit for thinking ahead. He just growled and splashed her and found a seat.   
“You really are the most miserable shit in all 7 kingdoms aren’t you?” She said. And despite how angry he was he smiled remembering the first time she called him that.   
“Plenty worse than me.” He said closing his eyes and leaning back against the stones.   
“That there are.” She said quietly, almost to herself but he still heard her. He opened his eyes at the movement in the water. She was walking past him.   
“I thought you’d be here for hours?” He teased.   
“I’ve been here too long already, my skin is starting to shrivel. I just like to give you a hard time.” She looked over her now bare shoulder at him. “Plus now you can hang it over Tormunds head that you’ve had a bath with me.” She smiled a mischievous smile his direction and went to step out of the waters. With each step the water level got lower and lower exposing her naked back to him. Glistening in the candle glow. He knew he should look away. Willed the gods to give him strength to turn his head but he didn’t. He watched as her legs took her up the last step and the waters dropped down over her rounded ass. He had to catch his breath as his maleness tightened painfully in the water. Her toned legs the perfect base for the peach like shaped that set upon them. He wanted to reach out and grab her. To bite it. To taste her but he was using every ounce of strength and will power he had to stay seated. His eyes left her ass for a moment to rise up her back and meet her eyes. She was looking over her shoulder at him, eyebrow raised. The candle light around her glowing like a fiery halo.   
“See something you like dog?” She asked her voice more husky than normal and then the she wolf winked at him and walked the rest of the way out of the room. Leaving him alone in the water to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap.


	9. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is taking control.

Arya. 

She really wasn’t sure why she did it. She could have waited for him to leave or slip out through the shadows but for some reason she wanted him to see her.   
“You have to take control over your own sexuality or they won.” She remembered lady Cranes words to her. She had been the only person she shared what had happened to her in braavos with. She knew bran knew, because he saw everything. And she guessed that Podrick had at least assumed something of the sort happened after her unfortunate out burst this morning.   
She believed she was safe with Pod, and she even believed she was safe with Tormund even though he liked to pretend he would steal her away she knew he respected Jon too much for that.   
But she knew for certain she was safe with Sandor. He had had every opportunity to take from her but never put a toe out of line. He even protected her from those who meant to hurt her. He had seen her in various stages of undress, he was there the first time she got her moons blood, but he never put a hand on her in a sexual way. When she saw him again after all those years apart she felt a different pull in her stomach. Hugging him that first time when his hands rubbed her bare back set off a fire in her. She had seen him looking at her over the past few days but didn’t know if he still saw her as the bratty child she once was or the woman she is now. She had to know. When she turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw the look of desire on his face. The fire light glowing in his brown eyes that he had to forcefully pull from her body she knew. He wanted her. Now she just didn’t know what to do with that information. She looked down at her hands that were shaking like leaves.   
“Take control of your own sexuality.” She repeated to her self. She could go back in there, but what would she do. She really had no idea. And was Sandor the kind of person who would let her take control? Thinking of his fighting style really made her doubt that. Maybe tonight wasn’t a smart move on her part. She would have to wait and see. She should be going back to her room. But her nerves were still all over the place. There’s no way she could go to sleep now. She decided to take a watch and walk the battlements.   
She was silent which is a trait she was taught at the house of black and white. She walked past many men sleeping on their watch without making them stir. It was peaceful and she felt her heart rate finally returning to normal. She opened a door and ran face first into someone’s chest. “Oh I’m sorry!” She said quickly trying to step back but her foot was now in front of theirs and when she went to pull it back it got caught and she started to fall backwards. Strong arms reached out to grab her. “La- Arya! Are you ok?” Podricks worried voice rang through the dark. She looked up she was mere inches away from his face. His arms still holding her from falling. He own arms gripping his biceps. For some reason she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. A hard body shaking laugh. She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to, but it felt good. Pod smiled down at her and seconds later he was laughing just as hard. Sliding his legs down they both were now sitting on the stones laughing like idiots.   
“I’m sorry Pod,” she said trying to straighten herself up. “Everyone else had been sleeping I wasn’t paying any attention.”  
“I should be the one who’s sorry. I was so cold I just threw open the door to hurry inside, I never expected there to be someone on the other side.” He wiped the laughter from his eyes.   
“Oh! You’re cold, I’m sorry. I should let you go!” She started to rise but he grabbed her waist.   
“No, don’t. I’m actually perfect right now.” She felt the color creep into her cheeks both from his words and his hands still lingering at her waist. “Are you sure.” It was little more than a whisper. She felt her body leaning closer to his. “Positive.” He whispered back. He was so close now she could feel his breath warm on her face.   
“Take control of your own sexuality” the words floated around her head. This was her chance to take control. And Podrick was just the right person to let her. She had seen the ways he looked at her like a lost puppy. She could do this. Butterflies swarmed in her belly as she lifted her face slightly to his.   
“Podrick.” She whispered huskily.   
“Yes.” He was having trouble controlling his heart rate. She swore she could hear it in her own ears. Unless of course that was hers.   
“I have a confession.” She lifted her hand and put it on his chest feeling the rapid rhythm underneath. He swallowed hard. “And what is that.”  
She looked into his eyes down to his lips and back to his eyes. “I would very much like to kiss you right now, but I’m afraid I’ll embarrass myself because I don’t know how.” She said it in little more than a whisper that if the world hadn’t stopped for Pod he probably wouldn’t have heard. “I don’t think you’ll have any problem learning.” He smiled at her. His hand coming up to cup her face. “I’d love to show you there’s really no wrong way.” His lips just a breath from hers.   
“Take control”  
She heard in her mind and lifted her lips to his.   
Their lips met and she inhaled the scent that was him. It enveloped her and left her breathless. She pulled back just a few inches out of breath.   
“So?” She exhaled.   
“Perfect.” He responded. After a heartbeat, His hand slides up to grip the back of her neck, the other palming her hip pulling her even closer into his lap. She gasp and their lips met again. This time with more urgency and exploration on her part. She felt his lips part and parted hers as well. She felt the tip of his tongue invade her mouth and she sent hers to join his. To taste him. She couldn’t hold back a moan as their hands started to run over each other. Her hands desperate to feel his skin. Roughly pulling at his jerkin and shirt. Where she had just come from the bath it wasn’t hard for him to remove her tunic she was seated in his lap in just her pants and chest wrap. He pulled back to look at her and could just murmur “Gods” before he leaned back into her. His lips moving from her lips to her jaw to the spot on her neck where her blood was pumping so hard she could hear it. She saw stars and grind her lower body even further into his lap. Sucking in a breath when she felt the swell of him beneath his breeches. Her small hands had found there way under his shirt and was rubbing up and down the plane of his chest and abs.   
“Gods Arya” He said pulling her back and inch before pulling her back into his mouth.   
“We have to stop. You have to go.” He said breathlessly.   
“What? Why?” She whined going back in for another kiss.   
“Because I am running out of self control.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “The shifts will change soon and I can’t guarantee to have you clothed when they come by.” He nipped the end of her nose. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug that he eagerly returned.   
She had just righted her clothes when he heard someone coming up the stairs. She moved her hand to her dagger and held it ready just in case. Jamie Lannister and Bronn strolled through the door.   
“You should go, before they start making assumptions.” He told her his back to the men.   
“Are you ashamed then? Or embarrassed?” She raised an eyebrow.   
“What? Gods no. I just thought you being a lady and all you wouldn’t want anyone to know..” He stammered. She gave him a smile. “We will probably all die by the end of winter anyway. I’d like to see someone try to stop me from doing what I want.” She leaned up and kissed him again biting his bottom lip. And then just walked off past the two men and out of the door.   
He turned to see the amused look on Bronns face and couldn’t help but smile at the way Jamie’s eyebrows were so raised they disappeared into his hair line.   
“Podrick fucking Payne you never cease to amaze me!” Bronn laughed.   
He watched her silhouette disappear into the night and issued a silent prayer to the gods old or new that they survive the winter.


	10. Arya / jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys arrives at winterfell

Arya

She could not remember the last time she slept so well. She was curled up in a ball beneath her furs. So warm so comfortable. She wondered why she was even awake when a knock on the door answered the silent question for her.   
“Go away!” She yelled snuggling back into the furs.   
“No!” A voice laughed on the other side. She smiled. Jon.   
“Fine, then let your self in!” She yelled back not leaving her cocoon of blankets.   
Jon opened the door and let himself in, shutting it back behind him. He made his way over to her and sat on the end of the bed.   
“Wake up lazy bones.” He jested shaking her in the covers.   
“Ugh go be awake somewhere else.” She covered her face with the furs.   
“Nope. I need you.” He stood and pulled the furs from her in one quick rip.   
“Jon!” She bolted up, trying to snatch them back from her.   
“Bran said Daenerys is almost here. I need you by my side when she gets her.” He grabbed her ankle and tried pulling her out of the bed.   
“Sansa will be just fine, she’s the pretty wardeness of the north. You don’t need your kid sister there to welcome her.” She tried curling back into a ball.   
“Arya Stark! That’s the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard.” He looked around her room dramatically. “Yep just as I figured. You don’t own a mirror. I need my beautiful and deadly little sister to stand by my side everyday.” He grabbed her up. “But especially today!”   
She reluctantly stood on her own. He kissed her head and headed out the door.   
“Meet me in the great hall, oh and Sansa said to remind you to brush your hair.” He laughed as he walked off. Missing the death stare she gave him.   
The stark sibling stood (and sat) side by side as the dragon queens court rode into Winterfell. Arya was intrigued by the warriors they called the unsullied. She had heard of them briefly, trained since birth, the feel no pain, no fear. It was an interesting concept but she didn’t see it being practical. Fear was necessary for a fighter, it made you make the right decisions to stay alive. Not fearing for your life didn’t make any sense.   
The dragon queen was beautiful in an odd sort of way. Her white hair and purple eyes were different and she stuck out like a sore thumb in the north. She wasn’t much bigger than Arya and that made her happy. She liked small powerful people, that’s why she got along so well with Lyanna Mormont. Her brother seemed genuinely glad to see the queen. She smiled sweetly at him and he returned it. Arya looked at him with a knowing smile when he looked down at her, and he just elbowed her.   
“The north is yours your grace.” Sansa was telling the queen even though her expression didn’t match the words she said.   
Jon reached over to grab her shoulder.   
“And this, is my sister Arya Stark.” Dany gave her a genuine smile. “Nice to finally meet you Arya, I have heard many stories about you. I look forward to getting to know you, and getting your side of the stories that Jon has told me!”   
Arya looked up at Jon who smile was stretched across his face looking between the two of them. Her heart warmed. He had talked about her to the Queen. He didn’t forget about her.   
She turned her face back to the queen and offered her a smile. “You too your grace.”   
She turned to the pretty dark skin girl that was at her side and nodded and then to the man who stood there as well. He was even darker and stood straight faced while the others talked about.   
“Can he speak the common tongue?” Arya asked the girl, missendei.   
“Some, he has been learning my lady.” She bowed her head to her.   
Arya smiled. “You don’t have to call me my lady. Just Arya is fine.” She turned to Grey worm and spoke to him in Valyrian.   
“It is nice to meet you, I have heard much on the unsullied during my travels. I’m glad to see you are finally free men. I look forward to seeing your techniques and training with you all.”   
She nodded to them all and took her leave. Leaving the speechless Dany and Jon with the gaping Missendei and Sansa. 

Jon 

“Why didn’t you tell me your sister can speak Valyrian?” Dany smiles at him wide eyed. “Would you believe me if I told you I didn’t know until today?” He gave her a surprised expression.   
“Actually yes, I would.” She giggled. “She matched your description of her from your youth, except much more beautiful than you described. And then of course, she did just tell Grey worm she can’t wait to train with the unsullied... so yes. I believe she is full of surprises.”   
They were having a feast tonight to welcome the Queen to the north. Jon was in his room adjusting his furs when a furious knock came to his door.   
“Jon. Open the damn door. Now!” Arya yelled through the wood.   
He hurried to the door to throw it open. She rushed in his room and left him speechless, her eyes had murder in them.   
“Sansa barred her damn door, did you know about this? You didn’t have anything to do with it did you.” Her finger pointing at him as if it was a sword. He finally got an opportunity to take her all in and saw that she was standing there no shoes, wet hair, and in a dress of all things. A pretty thing of light grey and blue that made her complexion and eyes stand out.   
She looked amazing, but she didn’t look like Arya.   
“What on earth are you wearing.” He couldn’t help but laugh. She turned around toward his wardrobe.   
“I got in the tub and when I got out all of my clothes were missing but this was on my bed. I am going to kill Sansa.” She threw the doors open on the wardrobe. “Where do you keep your breeches and is this the smallest tunic you have?” She pulled a shirt out violently.   
“Arya-“ He started and she turned her murder eyes back to him.   
“This is one of the hardest days for Sansa, you know this. And she has been through a lot. Don’t you know how happy it would make her if you actually complied to one of her wishes?” He said slowly.   
“Well I’ve already tried to break down her bedroom door so she knows I’m not complying to anything.” She huffed and sat down on his bed still gripping his tunic. “I look like a fool in this.”   
“You are a fool if you think you look anything but amazing in that dress.” He said and was interrupted by another knock on the door.   
“Come in.” He said and Sam pushed Bran into Jon’s room. “Sorry to interrupt, but bran said he wanted to speak with you.” Sam the fat maester said.   
“Arya,” Bran looked up from his chair at his little sister, holding out a hand for her. She took a step to take it.   
“You look beautiful, if father was here he would tell you you are the spitting image of our Aunt Lyanna. But since he isn’t, and I’m the only one in this room who has seen her I will tell you.” He squeezed her hand. “You do the north a great justice wearing that dress, you look more a stark than ever.” She smiled sweetly at him and nodded to Jon and Sam and left. Jon hopes she would still be in the dress when they got to dinner.   
Jon turned to Bran. “What is it Bran. What did you see?”   
“The night king raised the dragon Jon. They are heading towards the wall.”


	11. Arya Sandor

Arya.   
She hated dresses but after talking to Jon and Bran she figured she could wear one for one night. But she had to make some alterations to it. She was never talented in needle work but she has sewn up her share of injuries so she took those skills and cut a slit on each side at the hip big enough to conceal a dagger in. She would have to leave needle in her room tonight. Then she sewed up the slit where it was inconspicuous to anyone but her what she had underneath. Then she pulled small pieces of hair back from her face with a small strip of leather and tied it off. She thought about what Jon said about Sansa and he was right. She did need a win today. So she left to go to her room again, this time without murder in her mind.   
“Sansa, it’s me.” She said as she rapped on the door. “Brienne I know your in there too, I promise I’m not going to hurt either of you.” She tried to hide the amusement in her voice at having to say that at all. She heard the latch move on the door and Brienne opened it a sliver. Her eyes widening when she saw the dress. She moved out of the way to let her in. Sansa was standing behind the chair by the fire, obviously not trusting her promise to not hurt anyone. Good for her, she’s learning. Arya held up her hands showing she was unarmed. “I just came in to tell you I don’t have any shoes to wear with this. Would it be ok if I borrowed a pair from you?” She asked looking at her sister. The red headed girl took off from behind the chair and threw her self at Arya.   
“Of course you can, oh Arya you look amazing. Mother would have been so proud at the woman you grew to be!” She wipes a small tear from her eye. “Did you even do your hair yourself? It looks good!” She hurried to her hutch to grab her smallest pair of shoes for her sister. Arya put them on a did a spin for her. Both girls giggled and it felt good. Even Brienne was smiling. Sansa hugged her again. “Can I just try one more thing?” She asked leading Arya to her vanity. She took a small piece of coal and lined her lashes giving even more definition to her steel eyes, and then she took a tiny amount of her lip stain and added it to her sisters lips.   
“Wow, Arya you look-“ Sansa started to gush.   
“Beautiful.” Someone else finished and the girls both looked quickly at the direction of Podrick who was standing in the door way ignoring whatever order Brienne was giving him. Arya felt the heat rise up in her throat.   
“Thank you Pod.” She said sweetly. Sansa turned and smiled between the two of them.   
“Maybe tonight won’t be so terrible after all.” She gushed pulling her sister up with her. 

Sandor   
Feast we’re not really his thing. He liked free food and loved free ale and wine, but he hated all the people and the music and the pretending like he gave a crap what they were for. He found a seat further in the back so he could be in peace but that peace was short lived as Tormund found him and sat himself down right beside him   
“Good evening Dog!” He said clapping him on the shoulder. “Glad to see you saved a seat for me.” He joked.   
Sandor wasn’t even in the mood to argue with the man so he just gave a grunt. Of all the people to sit by him it would be one of the only ones he couldn’t stand. Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse Jaime Lannister and Bronn flopped down in front of him.   
“Good evening to you both” Jamie said. Obviously he didn’t have many people in the north who cared for him if he had to sit way back in the back with a wildling and him.   
“Getting a little too crowded her for my taste” Sandor started to rise when the side doors opened and the people who would fill the front table came in. The dragon queen was there with the dark skinned girl who never left her side. Tyrion Lannister the imp was there as well as the spider Varys andJorah her sworn shield. Then Jon Snow came in followed by Sansa, the little bird looked like the perfect lady in her cream and burgundy gown. Then Brienne her shield pushed Bran into the room. And following them all was the little wolf  
bitch Arya Stark. He actually heard gasps throughout the crowd. She walked in with the grace of a cat, no it was more than that, A tiger on the prowl. Her dark hair hung straight down to the middle of the back with pieces pulled back in true northern fashion, her eyes looked even greyer, but still cold and deadly and her lips were just the hint of pink setting them off from her face making him all to aware of how soft they looked.   
He had only seen her in a dress once, when he came to Winterfell the first time with King Robert. And not a time again since that day. But here she was wearing a gown that made him tight just looking at. The grey and light blue fabric clung to her small form and waist until falling freely from there. The neck was low cut where the top swell of her breast showed. Her shoulders bare. She walked with confidence and it radiated from her. Maybe he wouldn’t leave so soon.   
“Do any of you believe in ghost.” Jamie Lannister said in little more than a whisper. His eyes wide looking at the direction of Arya. He turned his eyes to Clegane. “Do you remember her?” He asked and Sandor knew immediately who he was talking about. “Aye. I was only 10 when I saw her, I was squiring a tournament she was at. But yes. The resemblance is there.” He said.   
“Resemblance?” Jamie snorted. “If Robert was here he would start another rebellion to get to her.”   
Thank the gods he wasn’t.   
“I heard talk that Lyanna Stark was born again.” A voice chimed in behind them. Beric Dondarrion came up to the table to have a seat on the other side of Sandor. “This is getting to be too much.” He growled. “Clegane would you have know all those years ago that Arya Stark would grow up to be the beauty of the north.” He clapped Sandor on the shoulder and the boy next to him spit his ale out into his mug and looked up at the table desperately.   
“Don’t let the wolf bitch hear you call her that. Last I heard your name is still on that list of hers.” He grunted. The boy next to Beric flashed his blue eyes his way. “What are you all doing here anyways.” Sandor asked. “I thought you were staying at the wall.”   
“Jon sent us a raven saying to be here when the dragon glass came in so we could get to work making weapons. He asked for the boy to come,” he slapped the boys back. “And since he didn’t know the way I brought him.”  
“Lucky us.” Sandor rolled his eyes downing the rest of his ale.


	12. Sansa Jon Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast!

Sansa  
The wine and ale started pouring more freely once dinner was done. The thought that this could very well be their last big gathering sunk in to a lot of people and it got a bit wild. They cleared out some of the tables to make room for dancing. Sansa was looking quite giddy after a few cups of wine and was clapping along to the music.   
“Do I need to warn you that I’m not going to dance?” Arya whispered to her sister.   
“Oh Arya, you used to love to dance. Remember all the times you used to dance with father, Robb and Jon in here when we were children.” She asked smiling at her sister.   
“Only because they let me stand on their feet.” She laughed at the memory.   
“Well I’d be honored to have you stand on my feet now.” Jon was across the table reaching a hand out for his little sister. The smile, the music, being home brought her right back to her childhood and without a second thought she accepted it as he lead her out to the dance floor.   
Tyrion filled the empty seat Arya left to talk to Sansa. She looked up to watch her sister and brother.   
They floated around the dance floor smiling and laughing at each other. Some of the other guest and dancers even stopped to watch them. The older of them all seemed to have glazed looks in their eyes.   
“Why are they all staring at them like that.” Daenerys asked coming up behind Sansa and Tyrion. “I can’t tell if they are happy or sad. It’s strange.”   
“They think they see a ghost your grace.” Tyrion answered before Sansa could make up a reason. “Arya and Jon are the embodiment of Starks, no offense of course my lady.” He patted Sansas hand. “None taken my lord. You’re right. The rest of us always favored the Tully side of the family. But not those two. I always figured that’s why they were so close, because they were so alike.” She heard her sister laughing and it made her heart swell.   
“But wouldn’t they be happy then?” Daenerys asked still confused.   
“Oh they are happy your grace,” Tyrion said. “But to the ones who remember the north before the rebellion right now they are watching young Ned twirl sweet Lyanna around the floor. They miss Ned. Even after all this time They have never gotten over Lyannas loss. She was the pride of the North, she was meant to be queen, and well you know what they say” he started.   
“The north rememberers.” Sansa finished. 

Jon

“I hope no one sees me dancing with you as an invitation that I’d entertain anyone else.” She huffed as they sat down exhausted. Jon reached to fill their glasses with wine. “I’d honestly rather have ale.” She laughed. “Wine gives me a headache the next day.”   
“Well, anything is better than that shit Tormund drinks. It knocked me on my ass after half a cup. I don’t know how the free folk do it. They make it them selves and it’s toxic!” He laughed. And her eyes sparkled. “No arya don’t. I’m serious.” He said.   
“Jon you can’t seriously think I wouldn’t have accepted that as a challenge. Now where is that giant ginger?” She looked around the room and saw his mop in the back.   
“I’ll be back!” She kissed her brother on the top of the head excising her self from the table. Jon watched her apologize to a few men Who were more than likely coming to ask her to dance. 

Arya

She wound her way through the tables towards the back. A few men tried approaching her to dance but she said “Sorry I’m doing an important mission for the king of the north.” Finally she got close enough to the table to see that surprisingly she knew everyone sitting at the table with Tormund. Most of whom she didn’t like.   
Sandor was there, as well as the king slayer and Bronn. Then unfortunately so was Beric Dondarrion and with him the one she was hoping to avoid; Gendry. She rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to let this crowd ruin her good time. She came up between Tormund and Sandor.   
“Think you fuckers can make room for me?” She asked already trying to set herself down between them, a feat that was made harder wearing a damn dress. Jamie Lannister coughed his ale into his cup. Obviously he wasn’t used to her language yet. And Bronn just took the opportunity of her bending over to try to look down her dress. Yes, she would probably end up gutting the man before long.   
“If you don’t have enough room there my sweet spear wife you can always sit on my lap!” Tormund teased her gracing her with a full face smile.   
“There’s room.” The hound just growled trying hard not to look down at her. “Of course if you plan on taking Dondarrion off your list there will be even more room.” He finally met her eyes and lifted an eyebrow.   
“Hello Lady Stark, nice to see you again.” Beric stood up to bow at her. “Sit down Dondarrion.” Sandor said and Arya couldn’t help but smile. “It’s your lucky Day Beric. I promised my sister I wouldn’t get anything on this pretty dress, and I assume that means blood too. No need to look over your shoulder tonight.” She waves a hand and she laughed.   
“What are you doing back here girl. Don’t you have people to impress or lords to dance with up there?” Sandor asked her.   
“Actually I came back here looking for you!” She turned her head towards Tormund and his eyes lit up. She could feel Sandor stiffen at her back. “I knew you’d come around sooner or later girl.” He reached over and pulled her into his lap. “Put me down you ass! I came here for your ale. Jon said I wouldnt be able to handle it and I’ve come to prove him wrong.” She shimmied out of his lap back onto the bench. “Ah a challenge. I like it. Please help yourself lass.” He handed his horn to her and she poured herself a glass. “Be warned though. It’s not like this piss water you southerners drink. The little crow could barely stomach a half a cup before he was calling the gods.” He nodded his horn at her and took a long drink. Drips escaped his moth and dropped down his thick red beard. “Of course if you just want a taste, I have just enough left on my lips for you.” He leaned in but was stopped by Sandors stiff arm. “Just let the girl drink her damn ale before I shove that horn up your ass.” She laughed at the men and acted like she swooned into Sandor. “My savior!” She said in an extra girly voice. She broke out in laugh and so did everyone else at the table.   
She picked up her cup and smelt it. Which was a mistake. She should have just downed it. She took a healthy drink and it burned from her teeth down into her belly. After only a few drinks she could see why Jon quit at a half a cup. It was stronger than any alcohol she had tasted.   
“So-“ She said trying to start a conversation to get her mind off the burn of the drink. “Most Of you have fought the dead, what are they like?” She glances towards the men on her side. But both Jamie and Bronn perked up eager to hear the details. “Remember that bear you killed. Same except 1/7 the size.” Tormund said honestly. She huffed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bronn refill her drink when he thought she wasn’t looking. “I meant like are they faster than before? Stronger? Do they have any memories.” She elaborated. She took a big drink. “No memories. That’s for sure. We watched our own stand and join the fight against us.” Tormund added somberly.   
“They’re really bad.” A voice beside Beric said. She leaned forward to meet to ice blue eyes of the boy there.   
“Really bad? That’s your best description. Really bad. Wow. Even a smith should be able to do that.”  
Bronn secretly filled her glass again.   
“Look I get it, you aren’t afraid of murderers or rapist, or dothrakis I hear. But this is different. This is death Arry. Not something to be taken lightly.”  
She swallowed another mouth full her head slightly swimming.   
Never taking his eyes off him she spoke slowly but strong.   
“I know death. He has many faces.” Everyone had their eyes on hers now. Even Bronn as he tried to refill her glass.   
“I look forward to seeing this one.” And with that she had her dagger out and in the table in the tiny space between Bronns hand and the horn of ale he was holding. Everyone at the table took a sharp intake of breath. She caught the horn before it spilled on the table.   
“And if you touch my drink again, I’ll gut you where you sit.” She looked daggers into his eyes. Silently she stood up handing the horn to Tormund and grabbing her dagger from the table. It disappeared back beneath her skirt without a trace.   
“Now if you all will excuse me, I think I’ll go dance.” She downed the rest of her drink and winked at Tormund. She exited the table without another word. Tormund almost over turned the damn thing running after her to lift her and spin her around the dance floor. She was laughing again which was a relief.


	13. Jon / Sandor

Jon

Jon watched the big wildling swing his sister around the dance floor. They didn’t have any structured dance north of the wall so whatever he was doing was just what he imagined she’d like. His little sister was laughing hard. Her cheeks were flush and her eyes sparkling. He wanted to join them when the song ended. He got up to spirit her away but was beat to it by Briennes squire Podrick. He was waiting for her to turn him down but was shocked she accepted. Putting both her arms around his neck as he twirled her into the crowd. Since he was standing he walked next to Tormund who was watching her spin away like a kid who lost his favorite ball.   
“Tormund do I have to watch you around my sister?” He asked playfully.   
“Only if you want to watch me fall in love little crow.” He grinned. “By the way the lass drank 2 full glasses of my ale and is still up dancing, so I think we know which of you has the biggest balls.”  
“I think we all knew that before.” He chuckled.   
“Aye, that we did. I remember you saying once Ygritte reminded you of home, you were talking about the lass weren’t you?”   
“Yes, she always wanted to be a wildling. Dreamed of the freedom beyond the wall.” Jon said a sad look in his eye.   
“Well, if she wants to be she knows who to come to.” He snorted. “But honestly, if we win, and the wars over, what will you do with her?”  
He looked away from Arya at Jon seriously.   
“What do you mean?” Jon asked.   
“Will you sell her off to some fat lord to push babies into her?” He looked angry.   
A disgusted face crossed Jon’s. He didn’t like the way Tormund worded it but he hated even more that he basically described an arranged marriage.   
“I could never do that to her, nor do I think she would let me. I’d imagine we’d find the bodies of anyone she was engaged to.” He tried a weak smile.   
“Don’t do it.” Tormund was still serious. “She’s young but she’s seen too much pain, you can tell. Let her make her own happiness, even if it doesn’t fit the way you southern cunts live.”  
And with that he took a deep drink from his horn clapped Jon’s shoulder and left the hall. Leaving Jon there to watch her.   
She was talking to Podrick as they danced. Both their faces flush with drink and dancing. He would talk close to her ear and she would reward him with a hearty laugh throwing her hair back. He could see the admiration on the boys face. He looked around the room to see others staring as well. Watching his sister light up the room. He knew some were heirs to southern houses and he wondered how many would approach him about joining their houses. Would Dany want to marry his sister to someone to help further her alliances. Would he let anyone take her away from him. He didn’t need to think about the future. The long night was coming and if they saw morning he would worry about it then. 

Sandor. 

He stayed long enough to watch Tormund hand her over to Podrick Payne. The squire held her too close and her hands looked too familiar around his neck. He felt the heat rise to his face. She wasn’t his. Was never. So why did he feel like tearing the head off every man who ever looked at her. And tonight there were too damn many of them. He needed some fresh air and to get the hell away from the table of idiots he sat with. At least the girl scared Bronn enough where he didn’t have to worry about him trying anything else. The dumb fuck thought he could get her drunk enough to go to him. He saw him refilling the ale and was about to say something when he felt tiny fingers grip his wrist. She never looked at him just gave him a small grip and traced an x on his hand. He smiled to himself. She was good.   
Then she left him alone with the fuckers. Beric who wanted to preach about the Lord of light bringing them all together again. And that bastard Gendry whining about how different she was now.   
“Aye shes different, you don’t get to whine about how her life turned out, she survived no thanks to all of us.”  
And with that he left.   
He walked around the grounds twice when he finally decided to retire back to his room. He only got lost once this time. It was an improvement on his part. He was glad to see a small fire in the hearth when he got to his room, as much as he hated fire he hated this damn cold more.   
He sat in his chair removing his leathers and boots and warmed his feet as close to the fire as his fear would let him. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up with a start in the chair, the fire burned down to just a tiny flame and embers. The noise that woke him came from the window. He crept to the side as he watched a small blade slide between the shutters to unlatch them. Then they were pushed open. He drew his sword ready to attack when he heard a soft “fuck” and saw a flurry of fabric flop into the window and drop onto the floor with a giggle.   
Still in the corner the girl didn’t see him. She was crawling on her hands and knees on the floor. For a second he was afraid she came in there to kill him but then she whispered loudly. “Sandor. Pssst. Sandor wake up!” She pokes a head up and looked at his empty bed.   
“What? Where are you-“  
“Girl, what the hell are you doing?” He asked in his best whisper yell. It startled her and she fell into her butt giggling again.   
“You’re drunk.” He didn’t ask he knew.   
“You are.” She said trying to right herself but getting caught in her dress.   
“Hells.” He huffed as he walked over to stand her up. It was embarrassing to watch. “You can’t even stand up girl. You’re pissed.” He said then it dawned on him how she got in. He stomped to the window and looked out. He was on the 2nd floor a good 40 feet from the ground outside.   
“Are you an idiot?” He hissed. “Did you climb up here?” She shooed him off. “Of course not, I climbed down from the room above you, no one is using it.” She straightened up proudly. “You what?” He stuck a head out the window and looked up. She would have been 60 feet in the air easily. “I should wring your damn neck. Is there not enough cripple Starks already?” He yelled. “Hush!” She put a finger to her lips.   
“I looked for you in the hall and you weren’t there. So I looked for you outside and you weren’t there either so I figured you came up here and I know you would have said something stupid like ‘it’s not proper to come to my room by yourself at night’ blah blah so I decided if I climbed in no one would see!” She shrugged. “A genius plan really.”   
“Yes that was real smart of you. Break your neck because you couldn’t wait to talk to me in the morning.” He growled. “What was so damn important that it couldn’t wait?”   
She stepped closer looking shy for once in her life. “Why didn’t you ask me to dance?” She asked quietly.   
He grunted. “Do I look like the kind of man who dances girl? I’m big and ugly, the dance floor is no place for me.”  
Her head shot up. “You are not ugly!” She pinched his arm. “And honestly do I seem like the kind of person who dances?” She asked.   
“Aye, you do tonight. You look the part of a Lady wolf bitch.”  
“I just figured with the dead getting closer, this could have been my last chance to let go and live something normal for a change.” She played with the ribbon on her dress. “I was hoping you would ask me.” She looked up at him her steel grey eyes melting him.   
He took a step closer. “And why is that.”  
She moved even closer, now less than an arms length apart. “Remember when we used to ride together on Stranger. It was like our bodies were in perfect harmony. Every move or bump they played off each other to keep us straight. And after we hugged the other day it just felt like I fit so nicely in your arms, like we’ve always been pieces of the same puzzle. So I was curious to see if that was the case. If we still fit together perfectly.” She bit her lip and he growled. He reached his arms out and pulled her to him. Her small body flush against his chest. Her head resting on his chest. She was so small, but felt so right. The dress allowed him to palm the bare skin of her back and he felt her shiver against him.   
“Should I hum a tune then?” She asked against his chest.   
“I told you I don’t dance girl. This will have to be close enough.”   
“Do you feel it?” She asked moving her fingers in circles against his heart.   
“Aye girl. I feel it.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart was racing like a damn green boy. He didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t want to move, afraid he would never have the sensation back, but on the same hand wanted to push her away before he did something he couldn’t take back. A long howl broke him from his mental battle.   
“Nymeria!” The girl yelped and pulled away quickly running for the door. Without thinking of propriety she slung it open and took off. He was pulling his boots on going after her as quick as he could. Luckily there was no one in the hall to see her leave his room.   
He couldn’t catch up with her but at least since she had been drinking she wasn’t her normal stealthy self. He saw her run past the guards at the gate near the camps. He told the guards to get Jon as he went after her. Her brother needed to be aware she had gone into the camps after her damn wolf.   
He heard her voice above the crowds.   
“I said back off. If one of you puts a hand on my wolf I’ll kill you where you stand!” Her voice was strong and sure. She said it once in the common tongue then again what he could only assume was Valyrian. He saw her in a circle of Unsullied soldiers next to her giant dire wolf. With both daggers drawn. Even in her fancy dress she looked like a wild animal. Her grey eyes looked as dangerous as the wolf’s. None of the earlier godliness was there. She had a wide stand with the daggers poised in opposite directions off to her side. He strode through the middle to join her.   
“If one of you touch the girl I’ll gut you myself” he said brandishing his own sword. He backed near the girl and the wolf came up behind him. Perfect. Now he was going to be ripped apart by a damn dire wolf. How fitting. The wolf raised its massive head. He had seen horses smaller than that thing. It sniffed him deeply and then stood between them haunches raised at the unsullied.   
“Is it going to eat me now?” He asked her without looking her way.   
“No she smells me on you, she knows your part of my pack.” She said it so matter of factly he wasn’t sure the rumors the Starks could talk to wolves were fake.   
A loud demand came from outside the circle. Followed by what he assumes was the common tongue translation “What is going on here.” The unsullied captain stepped forward. Arya spoke back to the man in his own language. It was tense and she never lowered her weapons. Finally the man spoke again where Sandor could understand. “Who is he?” He nodded his head in Sandors direction.   
“That’s Sandor Clegane. He is my friend.” She said.   
“Why is he armed?” He asked.   
“Because he is protecting me.” She said then she looked over at Sandor and added. “Again.”  
“The wolf will not calm until you tell your men to lower their spears. She will protect me with her life otherwise.” Arya said plainly. The man gave an order and the unsullied lower theirs spears and backed away. The wolf lowered it haunches just as the girl said it would.   
Grey worm stepped forward saying something to Arya he didn’t understand. He was getting pretty tired of that. He finally lowered his sword and sheathed it.   
“Sandor, can you hold Grey Worms weapon for me.” She handed him the spear and walked towards the wolf with the man.   
“Nymeria girl this is Grey Worm, he is a friend. His men are friends. They are all here to help.” She grabbed the mans hand and brought it to the wolf’s face. It smelled it like it did Sandor and then took a step closer to smell his chest. He had to give the man credit. He wasn’t shaking or seemed afraid. I guess traveling with dragons will do that to you.   
The wolf walked over at sat near Sandor. Staring at Arya. He reached out and pet the beasts head. It nudged his elbow with its nose.   
“Welcome back wolf. I know the girl missed you.”


	14. Arya / Sansa / Arya

Arya

“She knows your scent now. She won’t bother you all anymore. I’m sorry she surprised your men she is just very protective. The overflow of new smells made her assume we were being attacked.” She said to grey worm.   
“She is a smart beast. We have never seen a wolf before now. Just pictures on Jon snows sigil.” He told her.   
“Thank you for deescalating the situation. Again I am sorry to disturb you all.”  
She nodded her head and walked over to join Sandor who was surprisingly petting Nymeria on the head.   
“Your spoiling her.” She joked.   
“Come on girl. Let’s go home.” She walked back into the keep.   
Jon was just coming out when they walked in.   
“Arya is everything ok. Wait is that-“ his words were cut off by ghost running past him and into the larger wolf. Both whined as they nipped and jumped at each other. Sniffing and licking and rolling around.   
“Shes back Jon. She came home.” Tears started to well in her eyes. Jon ran across the space and grabbed her up. Hugging her tightly. “She came back for you just like you came back for us.” He said into her neck.   
“Jon, Arya what’s going on I heard yelling.” Sansas voice came through the dark to them. “Is everything o- gods is that- Nymeria?” The girl who had spent so much time perfecting her image of a proper lady took off running through the yard in nothing more than her night gown and robe and flung herself around the neck of the wolf. Jon and Arya joined her on the ground as the 2 wolves and 3 stark siblings embraced each other each with their own tears of joy. 4 Starks with 2 direwolves are all back in the north together under one roof. That had to be a good sign.   
Arya looked up for Sandor but he was gone. He must have sensed it was a family moment and moved on. Or he didn’t want to explain why they were out there together to get the wolf. Knowing him it was probably the first reason, he wasn’t much for human interaction. 

Sansa. 

Morning came early. She rubbed her slightly swollen eyes and tried to shake the sleep out of her body. She had cried a few tears last night. Nymeria had come home, after being on her own in the wild for so many years there should have been no pull left for her to come to them. Yet here she was. Neither she nor Jon could not ignore how closely Nymeria story matched Aryas. Arya was different now. She had been through a lot since they separated at Kings landing. She had told Jon the gist of her journey, and Jon relayed some of it to Sansa after she fainted. She wasn’t their small tomboy little sister anymore. She was a calculated killer. Sansa had watch Arya trying to see how much of her sister was left and was surprised at the times it would surface. Last night when she came in in a dress she couldn’t help but feel that twinge in her stomach that maybe that’s what she would have grown to be had they never went to Kings landing. Then when she was giggling and laughing while dancing she saw the sister she knew again. But nothing prepared her for the sight of her sister and brother holding their wolves. She loved Lady and missed her for a long time but no one loved their wolf as much as Arya did. They were one and the same and it seemed that never stopped.   
Bran had told them the night king had raised the dragon and was heading for the wall. Jon has already sent the ravens to the nights watch and the northern keeps to have them evacuate and head to Winterfell. They would face death all together, she just didn’t know when that would and the unknown was what bothered her.   
She had a list of things to be doing. Mainly inventory and planning. They had just gained over 8 thousand new residence as well as 2 full grown dragons. It would be a miracle to keep them all fed throughout the winter.   
“Brienne?” She asked her shield who she knew would be waiting on the door. The lady opened the door.   
“Yes my lady?” She called stepping into the room.   
“Would you escort me around the yard please. I need to check the silos and storage please.” She rose to meet her by the door.   
“Of course my lady, however do you care if we make a quick stop first. I promised Lady Arya I would come help her when you got up.” She looked worried Sansa may say no.   
“That’s fine. Arya asked you for help?” She said not trying to mask her confusion.   
“Yes my lady, otherwise I would have cancelled any plans to help you, but this is the first time Lady Arya has ever asked me for anything.” She spoke honestly another quality Sansa liked about the woman.   
“Well, lets go see what she wants!” They strolled out of the door together. 

Arya was in the training yard, which was not a surprise for Sansa at all. She seemed to spend most of her days there. What was a surprise is that instead of soldiers in the ring with her she had a large handful of little girls and young women ranging in age from 6 to 14. She was standing side by side by Ser Davos. Who Sansa didn’t even know Arya knew. Around the fence were a few women too, they all seemed to be paying close attention to Arya.   
She gestured to the other side of the fence which had Sansa even more confused. There was a group of men standing off to the side. It was an odd group until Sansa put together that these must be the people Arya considered friends.   
She had gathered. Edd from the nights watch, Podrick, Jamie Lannister, Gendry the Smith, Sam the Maester, Tormund, the 2 dothraki men she fought the other day, and a handful of northern soldiers she didn’t quite know the names of. She walked closer to hear what she was saying and Jon silently joined her side.   
“Do you know what’s going on?” He asked her.   
“No, but I’m interested in finding out.” She smiled at him. They stood side by side at the fence watching their sister. 

“Ok if you all could line up in a line for me, find a spot in front of one of these ladies please. Brienne come here by me please. Tormund if you could stand in front of me.” Arya didn’t order, she asked, and the people followed without so much as a grumble. Ser Davos walked down the row adjusting a few of them. 

“Ok like I’ve said before, there is always going to be someone who is bigger than you, but bigger doesn’t always mean better. If your small, be quick, be nimble, be light on your feet. Don’t be an easy target!” She said walking behind the girls.   
“The goal today is to take them down. And to do that you need to Bend your knees, launch forward, brace for the impact.” She did a slow motion demonstration for them. “Aim your shoulder for the male’s thigh, have your hands ready to chop his knees just as soon as You lock against his body.” She did another demonstration using Tormund.   
“No hesitation, that’s the key. Move through him. Penetrate. Now that you’re committed, one of you will be hitting the ground. Him or you. It will hurt a lot less if it’s him.” She said to them. “Alright give it a try.” Around her the girls launched themselves at the men. There shoulders striking the men and not moving. Brienne walked with Arya helping to rearrange some of the girls into proper position.   
“Penetrate. Penetrate. Penetrate. Just keep moving, shoving, as if your true target isn’t the male himself but something beyond him.” She encouraged. “Don’t forget chop the knee as soon as they seem to unbalance.” She look at the men and nodded. They all purposely went off balance. The flurry of small hands chopping made Sansa giggle. All the men allowed the young girls to take them down. A flurry of cheers and giggles erupted from the ring. The men help right the girls, most of whom were smiling as well. Sansa looked up to see Tyrion and Daenerys clapping from the balcony. Both smiling widely.   
“Great job girls. Now just keep working on that. You can even practice on each other. Just know. NEVER give up.” She said and nodded towards Tormund who stood in front of her.   
“Last lesson. This is kind of the reverse of what you just did. You won’t try it your self today but I need you to see it’s possible. If you ever doubted what I said about small being powerful I hope this squashes that.” She stretched her arms.   
“If anyone ever comes at you this is what you need to do.” She nodded at Tormund and he ran towards her, set to tackle her to the ground. Sansa gasped as he easily managed to knock her down. But then was amazed to see that she used his own momentum against him. Her small hands grabbed his waist and she rolled back on her shoulders smoothly. Using her legs she pushed them the rest of the way around where they had completely switched positions. Arya was now on the mans chest her arms holding Tormunds above his head and her legs pining his chest down. The girls and women cheered. Even some of the men, especially Ser Davos she noted. Jon gave her a whistle and Sansa couldn’t help but smile when she looked up and saw the wide eyes of Daenerys. The wildling said something to her sister that Sansa couldn’t hear but she saw him wiggle his eye brow at her but Arya just rolled her eyes and rolled off him, offering a hand to him.   
She spoke to them again.   
“I hope you walk away today knowing that you are capable of much more than you imagine. You can be small and strong. You can be a girl and be strong. You all know Lady Brienne” she gestured at Brienne. “She is one of, if not the best fighter I know, a knight in everything but the title. And in case you havent noticed, she’s a girl.” Sansa saw the lady blush some her eyes proud. “My sister,” Arya gestured to her now. “Not only is she hardened like steel now she uses the best muscle she knows, her brain. She’s strong of mind, and body.” Sansa felt her chest fill with pride. “We are northerners, we are born tougher than any other. We manage the cold and elements, the droughts and hunger and we come out the other end stronger for it. The north remembers. The north doesn’t bow down and neither will you. As a stark I promise you that as much as I can I will train each of you where none of you will ever feel defenseless again!” The crowds cheered. Sir Davos smiled down at her and clapped her shoulder. The girls hugged her, and she seemed happy. But Sansa was her sister and she saw through it. She would never had said the words unless someone made her feel defenseless before, a feeling Sansa knew all too well. She looked at Jon and he gave her a knowing smile. He had put them together too. Neither of them would question her about it. She would tell them when she was ready. She looked up to see how Daenerys responded but she was gone. Only Tyrion remained and he just gave Sansa a strained smile. 

Arya.   
She had promised herself that she would train any girl who wanted to learn when she got back to Winterfell. Even if they planned on hiding in the crypts during the battle, no one should ever feel defenseless. She remembered being blind and alone and the fear that gripped her for so long. She never wanted another person to feel that. She was less than eager to ask for people to help her train them, but she needed big bodies for the girls to try to push over. Surprisingly they all agreed without much convincing. Even the dothraki volunteered their services. She thought about asking Sandor to help her, but she wasn’t sure he’d agree. Plus she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t scare the girls off. He would understand her reasoning though. He trained her himself all those years ago.   
She was glad she found Tormund. It would really sell her point to have the girls see her take the giant wildling down. Of course she should have also been prepared for his comments when she did.   
“Practicing for our wedding night I see?” He wiggled her eyebrows at her and she just rolled her eyes. He was consistent she’d give him that. She watched Pod ruffle the little girls hair who took him down. Giving her a big smile. Even Jamie Lannister was smiling at the kids. The little girl who was sparring against Gendry was the smallest. Maybe 7 years old. Tiny but feisty. When his leg didn’t buckle she tried kicking at it. Finally getting him to fall. When the ring cleared out she was talking to Ser Davos about how he thought it went. The man had a soft spot for the kids. It was sweet.   
“You’re doing them a great service My lady.” He said inclining his head to her. “She doesn’t like to be called that.” A deep voice said as Gendry stepped up next to them. The old man just laughed and walked off. “Some of them remind me of you. Especially that little one. She’s a fighter.” He said looking at the tiny girl climbing over the fence.   
“She’s had to be. She was born during a horrible time. It’s either fight or die.” She said coldly.   
“I was so glad to hear you were alive. I thought about you all the time. When I saw Jon for the first time and I saw the resemblance it was like being punched in the stomach.” He said looking over to her. His blue eyes wide. “I should have left with you when you asked me to, so much would have been different.” He seemed sad.   
“Every decision we both made brought us back here one way or the other. We would have probably both been dead had we left together. We had lots to learn still. It didnt make it hurt any less though.” She told him and walked away. She wasn’t in the mood for reminiscing right now. He knew she was alive and still went to the wall instead of home with Jon. He didn’t want to face his guilt. And she had no time for that.   
She caught up with the dothraki leaving the training ground. She needed to burn off some steam and a good ride seemed like the perfect way. And who better to ride with than a couple of blood riders.   
She went to the stable to get her mare. And ran into Jon on the way out.   
“Where you going?” He asked.   
“Riding.”   
“By yourself?” He questioned.   
“Of course not!” She laughed.   
“See you soon big brother.” And she kissed his forehead and rode off.   
There was a freedom of riding with the Dothraki. They loved their horses and loved to push them and they actually led her where normally she had trouble finding someone who could keep up. They taught her a few tips too. How to stand when you are galloping so that you can control your blade better and not worry about hitting your own horse. Where on a horse to hit to guarantee to flip it on the rider, and how to shoot an arrow mid gallop. She was grateful for the lesson. They offered to bring her back to their camp but she declined. She didn’t feel like getting in the middle of a dothraki celebration. Her head still throbbed from too much celebrating last night. 

Walking through the gods wood she saw Jaime Lannister sitting off to the side polishing his sword alone.   
“Lannister.” She said startling him.   
“Stark.” He raised a golden hand.   
“Where’s your shadow?” She asked.   
“Who Bronn?” She just nodded. “He’s gone into town for ‘business’” he snorted rolling his eyes.   
“Thank the gods. Maybe he will leave me alone then.” She sat down near him.   
“I think after last nights scare he will be taking the long way around you. The only other time I’ve seen him that afraid we were facing dragons.” He laughed.   
“I’m flattered. “ she gave him a small smile.   
“You are quite terrifying, if you don’t mind me saying. Yet most people are making it seem like this just happened. However, I remember a girl no more than 1 and 10 that was described as a ‘rabid animal’ more than once.” He raises an eyebrow at her. “I’ll never forget you yelling at the king and queen. I wish more people would have had your spunk.”  
“My spunk got my sisters wolf killed.” She sighed. “Your sister is an evil bitch.”   
He didn’t even flinch. “Yes she is.”  
“If we live. What will you do?” She asked him quietly.   
“Honestly Stark, I don’t know. I don’t think when I left Kings landing I expected to get this far... I’ve never been a free man before. I’ve always had someone’s orders to follow. If we win, and the army marches south, I would like to think I would join, but I don’t know. It would be easier to stay. I guess it’s just complicated.” He shrugged focusing on his sword again.   
“Life is complicated.” She added. “I was afraid to come home, I was afraid they would be disappointed in me, who I grew up to be. I thought maybe I waited too long, that I should have tried harder to get back, maybe I could have helped. Saved Rickon, protected Sansa. I thought I would go to Kings landing and use my skill there. I had been alone so long I didn’t know how to be a pack anymore. I thought being on my own meant being free. But no man is ever free. Only children and fools think that.” She tossed a rock into the pond.   
“You sound like my father.” He scoffed.   
“I knew him you know?”   
He raises his face to look at her, obviously confused. “I served as his cup bearer at Harrenhal. He didn’t know who I was. He figured I was high born but nothing else. Strangely enough he was like a surrogate father to me for nearly a year. He planned on bringing me with him to Kings landing but I escaped before he had the chance.” She explained.   
“That is amazing. If he’d only knew a major key to winning the war was under his nose the whole time. That old bastard.” He shook his head.   
“I guess the point in me talking to you is that you and I are not much different. You try to hide it with handsome smiles, blonde hair, Golden hands and well time jokes. Meanwhile I hide behind a wall of facelessness, and coldness. But we both know what it’s like to lose a part of us we will never get back. To bury it for other people when it eats us alive. You made a tough decision coming here, it would have probably been easy for you to die instead of living every day knowing you’re betraying her. A lifetime is a lot to walk away from. I know you’ve done bad things, things that I can’t forgive you for. But I also know you’ve done great things, things you never asked to be praised for. Don’t give up on becoming who you want to be. You don’t have to hide your struggle. Not with me at least.” She reaches out and put a hand on his shoulder. He covered it with his.   
“I meant it when I said I’m glad you made it home. You’re father and I were not friends, but I knew the man he was. He would have been proud of you.” He patted her hand. “And honestly my father would have too, I’m surprised he didn’t try to adopt you.” They both laughed. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” A voice from the gate rang out as Tyrion Lannister strolled in. Arya removed her hand from his shoulder giving him a small smile. “I’m glad your here Ser Jamie.” And she went to leave.   
“Lord Tyrion I cant thank you enough for your kindness to my sister. She has told me many times over. And also to my brother. Thank you for bearing witness for him.” She bowed a little to Tyrion. Leaving the two men to talk by themselves.


	15. Jaime / jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but will have more to post tomorrow!

Jaime 

“Arya Stark huh?” Tyrion sighed as he sat down next to his brother.  
“Who would have thought, little Arya underfoot goes from chasing cats and ruffling Cersis skirts to being the master assassin version of Lyanna.”  
“Quite the enigma she is.” He said sadly. “Honestly between us brother I worry about her and her safety.” Tyrion turned to Jamie.  
“Have you seen her train? I know I’m going to try to be near her when the battle begins. She’s the best chance I’ll have of getting out alive.” He chuckled.  
Tyrion looked at him seriously. “I mean when it’s over and we win. You’ve only been here a few days, but tell me you haven’t noticed the way people flock to her. Not just the northerners, the free folk love her, the dothraki have all but inducted her into their horde.” He gives Jamie a second to nod in understanding.  
“If we have noticed, it won’t be long until the Queen does. She is a good woman but her only focus is the iron throne. If she fears there is someone in her way she won’t hesitate to remove them.” Tyrion almost whispers.  
“Our family is responsible for a great deal of suffering that the Starks have endured. I think it’s only right we keep an eye on her.” Tyrion says and Jamie nods.  
“Have you told anyone else this?” Jamie asks.  
“None but you, although I’ve considered bringing lady Sansa into it. She isn’t the same small fragile girl she was when we married, but still she has a lot to worry about now. Plus, she isn’t too found if the Queen so maybe I shouldn’t drive the wedge further in.”

“You should tell Podrick. He seems to be head over heels for her. He’s loyal and wouldn’t go behind her back for anything now. And I’ll talk to Bronn. He isn’t so much loyal, but he will understand.” Jaime says. “I’m glad you talked to me brother. I’m glad we are together again.” He leaned down and gave the small man a big hug. 

Jon 

 

The council meeting today was tense. Bran had seen the army of the dead marching but it was still over frozen terrain so they had no idea how far they were. Their pace was slow, but they never slept. They had to be closer than a fortnight away. The northern keeps and the wall had been evacuated and everyone that was coming south were on their way. They had still not heard from the Karstarks and being one of the most northern keeps they were worried. The room had been divided on wether or not they should send someone to check on them or not. They had defaulted during the battle of the bastards and were considered traitors. But the ones who remained had sworn loyalty to the north.  
“Leave them be. They are nothing but cowards and traitors.”  
“Every man who dies there will rise to fight for the night king.”  
“They May be on their way, they just missed the ravens.”  
The noise grew louder and louder till no ideas were heard over the constant rabble.  
“Shut it!” A voice rang out from the back and the silence following was deafening. The men and 3 other women in the room turned towards Arya who had broken through the noise.  
“If they haven’t responded in 2 days and they aren’t here I will ride north. It’s a 3 day ride, I’ll be able to scout for the army of the dead while I’m there, and will be back in plenty of time for us to prepare.” She didn’t ask for permission just told them all. Heads around the room nodded in agreement.  
“You won’t Arya, it’s too dangerous out there!” Jon raised his voice.  
“It’s dangerous here Jon! Someone has to do it and I trust myself the most to carry it out.”  
“No- I can’t let you.” He starts.  
“I didn’t ask for permission Jon. I’m the quickest rider here that knows the north. I’m quiet and I’m small. If anyone can get in and out without being seen it’s me.” She said anger rising up in their throat.  
Jon’s face was turning red behind the table.  
“You’re just a girl!” He shouts. There is an audible intake of breath throughout the room.  
The whole facade that Arya had carried into the room changed, gone was the friendly girl who shared smiles. And in her place was the cold presence of facelessness.  
“If I’m just a girl then so be it. But telling me I can’t go is saying that whoever else will have to gos life means less than mine. And it doesn’t.” She turned and stormed out of the room leaving the others to grumble in her wake. 

When the hall started to clear out Daenerys asked Jon to stay behind.  
“Are you alright?” She asked him when everyone else was gone. He sighed heavily and threw himself down in the chair. “No, I’m about the furthest from it.” He said into his hands. Resting on his face.  
“Are you mad at her?” She asked. He knew who she was.  
“I could never be mad at her, but she’s so damn difficult. Why can’t she just listen and follow orders?” He groaned.  
“She’s not your baby sister anymore Jon. She’s a woman grown. She has been on her own for so long, I’m sure it’s hard for her to go back to relying on others.” She tried to explain.  
“I know, I know. It’s just so hard. I look at her and despite everything I see I still get glimpses of the girl who would fling peas at Sansa at dinner and hide under my bed so that the septa wouldn’t find her for sewing lessons. I don’t want to think of all I missed. I don’t want to think of what she’s been through. I don’t want her to be grown.” He said giving Dany a sad look.  
“But She is. And it isn’t her fault. Speaking of being her being grown.” She giggled some, pulling a stack of parchment out from beside her. “These have come in, they are all marriage proposals Jon. And all for Arya.” She said with a smile.  
“Seven hells!” He groaned again. “Just toss them into the damn fireplace.”  
“I can’t do that! There are some good ones in here she may want to see.” She laughed. “And then of course there’s this one...” she held up a paper and laughed hard.  
It was from Tormund. He must have gotten someone to write it for him and under his name it looked like he smeared his blood.  
“I’m going to kill him.” Jon said ripping up the paper. “He’s bloody well threatened me to run off with her twice and now this!” He felt his face getting red. Daenerys just laughed.  
“She’s beautiful Jon. There’s no denying it.”  
“I know. It doesn’t make me want to stab all of them any less though.”  
“I can’t tell her about these now. If she’s still mad at me she will skin me alive when I bring up marriage.” He gathers the papers up in a clumsy pile.  
“Maybe you can have her come talk to me. I really would like to get to know her more.” She said sweetly.  
“I’ll send her your way whenever I find her.” Jon nodded and left the room.  
He hoped he wasn’t successful in finding his sister right now. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.


	16. Arya/Sandor/Arya/jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, enjoy!

Arya

“So, tell me about the unsullied.” She asked Qoroh and Akho the two dothraki males She was closest to. 

“They are soldiers, without cocks. What else is there to know?” Akho laughs. 

“I meant what do they fight like, do they really not feel pain or fear?” She pries. 

“They feel pain but ignore it. We have not seen them retreat so I don’t know about fear.” Qoroh says, then adds “they are not as fast as dothraki, but faster than most men, they move very smoothly and what they make up for in size they make up for in accuracy.” He shrugs. 

“Thank you all. That actually helps.” She gets up to walk away. 

“Why does the She wolf care about this anyways?” Akho calls after her. 

“I’m going to try to fight one of them!” She laughs over her shoulder. After exchanging looks the two men jump up to follow her. They enjoy the She wolfs company. She is stronger than most women they have met even dothraki women, she is a good fighter and she speaks their language. She is an ally they are grateful to have. 

Arya walks into the unsullied portion of the camp. It is much quieter and cleaner than any of the others. They all seem to just be waiting for instructions and it makes her sad. Now that they are free men you would expect them to act it, but a life in chains can make a person feel like they are on a short leash regardless. 

She walks the tents until she comes across the tent for their commander. Grey Worm. He greets them in common tongue. 

“Hello Arya Stark, hello great Wolf.” He inclines his head towards Nymeria. 

“You can just call her Nymeria.” She nods her head. 

“What brings Arya Stark to the unsullied?” Grey worm is quick to the point and she likes it. 

“I actually came here to see if you had anyone you could spare to train with me. I have used staffs before but never a proper spear. I have a weapon design in mind but I want to see how comfortable I am using it. 

She speaks with him in Valyrian, she doesn’t want her point to get lost in translation. 

“Does Jon Snow know Arya Stark is planning to train with unsullied? Does he give permission?” He asks. 

“Jon Snow doesn’t control my training. If he has a problem he will let me know.” Her temper is irked. 

“Then I will help Arya Stark train.” He grabs them both a spear and walks out of the tent with her. 

She turns around to Akho and Quroh. “He says he will train with me, I think he means to do it here.” 

Before she can finish her words Grey Worm is telling the unsullied to form a circle. He turns to her to hand her a spear and starts to instruct her the proper way to use one. 

“A spear is not a long sword so don’t wield it as one. Imagine it as an extension of your arm, the tip is your hand. Use other muscles to control it than your arms or you will tire easily. If you can slice deep enough you don’t have to stab. You will have much quicker movements that way.”

They moved slowly around the ring together testing the movements. Showing her his moves and letting her mock them till she adjusted them to work for her stature. 

“You are small, but you are quick. You can move for the kill before a larger opponent gets close within their sword length. This will help you.” He explains and she listens intensely. He has made excellent points. She has followed his directions and learned his moves, most closely resemble the ones she uses with a staff. 

“Ok. I’m ready.” She says to him and he nods. They begin to spar. He is holding back and she knows, she counters quite a few strikes before she gets tangled in her furs and he advances knocking her legs out from under her. She lands hard on her back. 

“Again.” She demands. She knows this game. She has played it several times at the house of black and white. She can lose, but she needs to get back up again. She removed her furs and throws it on the ground. 

This time she is better. She not only is blocking his advances but starts to make a few of her own. She uses his momentum against him throwing the spear off of hers to the side. She goes to attack as he does and barely has time to block and accidentally sends his spear head toward her own face. She backs away but it still cuts a small line across her cheek. She stumbles back a step. 

“Are you hurt Arya Stark.” He lowers his spear to ask her. 

She wipes the blood on her tunic and raises hers. “Again!”

He nods and now the are both giving more effort than before. It is a pretty even match. They each lose a step to take it back. He bends and swipes and shoves the spear away from her. The cold has numbed the pain in her cheek but she is still sweating. She begins to watch his moves to make her plan. When he extends his staff out with both hands horizontally she matches the move and uses their opposite momentum to allow herself to flip over top of him and then extends the staff backwards. It would have been a kill, she smiled until he taps her thigh with the spear he too quickly reversed. It would have also been a kill shot. 

“Arya Stark is a quick learner.” He states. 

“You are a good teacher friend. I will take a draw any day.” They return their staff and she thanks him for his time and knowledge. The sun is starting to set in the quick winter day and she needs to get back into the keep. 

The Dothraki men congratulated her on a good fight and give her a weed to help with the injury to her face. She accepts but isn’t sure she will resort to it. 

Fuck.

She felt her cheek. The cold made her assume it wasn’t that bad, but she can tell it’s needs to be stitched. She really doesn’t want to go to the maester, so maybe she can find someone to help her. 

She sneaks into the keep to find supplies to fix it herself and heads to the smaller halls the small folk and soldiers dine in. She didn’t want to see Jon right now, and Sansa would throw a fit if she saw her face.   
Thankfully the room is rather empty with just a few tables full of people drinking and talking. And even luckier for her she sees some familiar faces. 

Sandor

Night comes so quickly now. There is roughly 8 hours of daylight and the rest we spend in the cold and the dark. Dinner is served early, it’s the only meal of the day that’s provided. Everyone has rations to last them the rest of the time. Thankfully the drinks still flow freely. Between the casks that have been brought in from the north and the swill that the wildlings make alcohol is never in short supply. 

To keep everyone from freezing to death most of the rooms in the keep have been turned into small gathering places. It helps to have a warm hearth to warm up to and it waste less room to heat the rooms than if everyone was to have their own fires out in the yard. 

Sandor has never been one for company but it seems to follow him these days. He is currently warming him self with ale at a table with Beric, Edd and the Lannister brothers. The imp further in his cups than the rest of them. And therefore was carrying most of the conversation on his back. 

He didn’t hear the door open, and didn’t hear any foot steps, so he jumped when she laid her hand on his shoulder. 

“Sandor I need your help.” She said quietly. 

“Seven hells girl! Don’t sneak up on someone like that I could have cut you!” He barked. 

“Well, it’s a little late for that.” She said sheepishly and removed her hood to show him the gash she had on her cheek. 

“The fuck happened to you?” He barked again grabbing her chin and turning her face to see it better. 

“Keep your voice down dammit!” She sat her self down between Beric and him. She tossed the bundle of supplies she brought with her. The table had silenced. 

“I just need you to sew the damn thing up. I’ve looked at it and it shouldn’t need too many, but my eyes keep watering when I try and I can’t see to do it.” She opens the pack and sets the stuff near him. 

“Lady Arya, don’t you think you should be seeing a maester for that?” Tyrion suggested to her, having actually put his glass down for the first time tonight. 

“No, I don’t. That’s the last thing I want to do. He will run tell Jon or Sansa and I’ll have to spend the rest of the night with them bitching which sounds exhausting to me.” She rolled her eyes. And Edd laughed into his mug. 

“Plus Sandor can do it for me, he’s had to fix me up a few times before. It’ll be like old times.” She elbowed him and smirked. 

Sandor picked up the supplies and turned her sideways where she was leaning back against the table. 

“This is gonna hurt.” He said leaning over her ready to start the first stitch. 

“Oh please just get on with it. You never cared about hurting me before.” She groaned. 

“That’s because you were nothing but a stubborn shit.” He snarled piercing the flesh with the needle. 

Behind them Tyrion hissed.

“I must admit, I am quite confused by the rapport between the two of you. How did you all come to meet again?” Jaime Lannister asked leaning over the table to see the work the hound was doing. 

“Well, after this Bastard and the Brotherhood kidnapped me.” Arya punched Beric in the shoulder. 

“A grave misunderstanding my lady.” Beric responded with a smile. 

“This giant ass stole me from them, and tried to ransom me off for a few years before he realized he was stuck with me.” She pointed her thumb at Sandor. He grunted and flicked her nose. 

“I didn’t steal anyone. Girl got in her mind to run away from the brotherhood and happened upon me.” He said. 

“Yes, happened upon you hiding behind a tree, and then happened into your arms with your hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. Funny how that works.” 

She almost laughed. He flicked her again. 

“Why Don’t you keep that mouth of yours shut for a minute so I don’t fuck your face up even more.” 

“Now Clegane. Is that any way to speak to a lady?” Tyrion slurred. 

“No you’re right, and if there was a lady here I wouldn’t. But the wolf bitch is about as far from a lady as one can be!” He growled and she started to laugh. 

“I will admit I never thought I’d see the two of you friends. If I remember correctly the last time we were all 3 together she was telling you to burn in hell?” Beric raised his brow at them and smirked. 

“Aye, I heard that quite a lot actually.” He chuckled. 

“Nothing a good whack with the flat of my sword wouldn’t shut up though.” He started to knot the end of the stitches. 

“You mean you actually hit her?” Jamie said his eyes large. 

“Loads of times.” Arya responded her back to them still. 

“Then again he did wake up once when I was planning on smashing his head in with a rock, I also tried to stab him quite a few times. So.. I probably deserved it.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“You deserved it alright. I had to listen to her tell me every single night that she planned on killing me. Looking at me across the fire like a damn feral wolf.” He started applying the balm to the cut and she hissed. 

“Am I done?” She asked and he let her sit up and turn around to face the table. 

“Aye but it may scar. I did the best I could but I’m no maester.” He said. 

“Oh no, whatever will I do if I get a scar on my pretty face.” She put her hand on her heart in mock concern. 

“I particularly like scars.” Tyrion added pointing to the one across his face. 

“See exactly. That one fits you. Makes you look dangerous. I like it.” She said and the imp blushed. 

“You’re too kind my lady.” He said. 

“Not a lady,” she said reaching for a mug of ale. “Also not kind. Just call them how I see them. Scars are important they let you know you lived.” 

Sandor knew she meant the ones on her own self. The ones that should had been on her corpse. He put his palm on her lower back and rubbed it. It was an intimate response to her pain but he couldn’t fight it. 

Arya 

“So are you gonna tell us how you cut your face?” Edd said, it was the first time he’d spoke all night. 

“I was training with Grey Worm and made a small miscalculation. If I wasn’t so damn cold I probably would have felt it more so I guess that’s a good thing.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Cold? I thought you Northerners had ice in your veins?” Jaime laughed. 

“I’ve spent almost half my life in the south, we heard winter was here but in braavos we never felt it. It’s taking a while to get used to.” She defended herself. 

“Braavos?” A few voices echoed. 

“You crosses the narrow sea?” Beric asked. 

“What were you doing in braavos my lady?” Tyrion asked at the same time. 

“When did you go there?” Sandor asked her but by the look in his eyes he already knew the answer. She just responded to him. 

“Right after I left you. I didn’t know where else to go, I- well. I didn’t want to feel helpless anymore so I caught a boat and went to braavos. And I’ve been there until I came back to come here.” 

“I’m still trying to understand. So you kidnapped her, then kept her around for Gods know what reason, then just let her leave and catch a boat?” Tyrion asked slurring. Trying to put the pieces together in his head. 

“He didn’t let me leave.” She all but whispered. 

“Aye the wolf bitch left me for dead at the bottom of a cliff, just strolled off into the sunset.” He shook his head at her. 

“Ah, but first I robbed you!” She nudged Sandor with her elbow. And laughed. And he joined loudly. Soon the whole table was in a roar of laughter thinking of tiny Arya Stark robbing the hound. 

Their joy was cut short when the door opened and Jon Snow And Ser Davos came walking in. Heading towards their table. 

“Fuck.” She murmured under her breath making Jaime Lannister snort a laugh. 

“Well lads, it’s been fun but I think I’ll be calling it a night!” She stretches and stood ignoring Jon the best she could. 

“Arya wait please.” Jon called after her. She paused and turned to him. 

“Seven hells what happened to your face?” He almost yelled trying to reach a hand up to her chin. But her reflexes were quicker and snapped her arm up to catch his wrist. 

“Don’t.” She said sternly. “You don’t get to play big brother now.” And she turned and walked out before he could stop her. 

Jon

He started to go after her when voice from the table beckoned him over. 

“I’d let that go for the night if I was you boy.” Clegane said gruffly. 

“And why should I?” He snapped. 

“Well, unless you want her to give that sword back to you through your windpipe I’d let her cool down some.” Clegane shrugged. 

John sighed and sat down at the table. Putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. Davos slid into a seat as well. 

“Why does she have to be so damn difficult?” He groaned. “Can’t she understand I just want to keep her safe?” 

“The wolf bitch has kept her self safe for 7 years, that’s not something she is going to grow out of in a few moons times. And besides that do you really want her to?” Sandor asked him not as angrily this time. 

“No, I don’t. I just don’t want to lose her again.” He said and the men at the table nodded in understanding. 

“Jon.” Edd said, the man didn’t speak much his gravely voice always stood out. Jon looked up at him. 

“I think you should let her go.” He started and when Jon went to respond he held up a hand to stop him.

“She had a point. She knows the north, she’s quick and a damn good rider, and she has the Stark name that can convince the Karstarks to come back with her. If we have a hope for a rescue mission I’d say she’s it.” He finished his statement strong. 

“You want me to send her out by herself. Knowing the night king could already be closing in on us?” Jon started to get angry again. 

“Don’t send her by her self then. Send that squire with her, what’s his name. Uh Podrick?” Edd asked. 

“No.” The hound snapped at the same time Jaime Lannister said “Not him.”

Jon looked at both the men in confusion. 

Jamie spoke first. 

“No offense to the boy but he’s not a good choice to send. He isn’t that great of a rider, and as friends I’ll tell you, he’s smitten with your sister, I’d hate for him to forget the mission because his head is in the clouds.” He looked around the table. 

“Send me with her, or Clegane. We both have experience in these sort of things.” Sandor just nodded in agreement. 

“Well no offense to you two, but neither of you know the north, if you were to get separated you’d never make it back here in time. I don’t want to have to arrange another rescue mission for you.” Jon said. 

“What about Tormund then?” Edd asked. “He knows the north, he knows stealth, and he knows how to survive the cold. Seems like the best choice to me.” 

“Aye, but I’d have to make sure Aryas comfortable with that. He’s been trying to convince her to marry him.” Jon rolled his eyes and sat back. “But He is the best choice, and I guess if he tried anything Arya would just kill him.” He snorted. 

“If he says no I’ll go with her your grace. I know the north as well, and I trust the lord of light will see us succeed.” Beric added. 

“No,” the hound said. “Where she just may killed the ginger she will definitely kill you, your one of the last names on her bloody list.” 

“Her list?” Tyrion asked, surprisingly still awake and able to follow the conversation. 

“Aye the list she has of people she’s gonna kill.” The hound sounded proud. Jon shot him a look but he didn’t see it. 

“How many people are on it?” Davos asked obviously intrigued. 

“Besides this fucker.” Sandor nodded his head at Beric, 

“Just two I think.” He took a long drink. 

“My brother and your sister.” He looked at the Lannister brothers. 

“Beric, whatever did you do to earn your name on the same list as those two?” Tyrion asked. 

“Thoros and I sold the boy Gendry to the red priestess for a bag of gold.” He took a drink. “She was so mad. She called us every name under the sun, we had to restrain her. She was so small but just a ball of fury. Had I known then what I do now I would have never done it. I can’t help but think the Lord has brought me back so many times to die at the end of her sword. Poetic justice I think.” He took another long drink. 

“Who else was on the list.” Jaime asked. 

“Clegane.” Jon said in a low warning. 

“Quite a few people. She took her sweet time saying their names every night before she went to sleep. Joffrey, Cersei, Meryl Trent, Ilyn Payne, Tywin Lannister, the mountain, 2 fuckers from Harrenhal, Beric and Thoros, the Frey’s, and the red woman and of course me. She always liked to leave my name for last.”

“She survived off hate, that’s what she told me. Her sole motivation was revenge. She didn’t even know Sansa and I were alive until she got to the cross roads, and someone she knew there mentioned it.” Jon took a long drink. 

“Well, unfortunately for her it seems like most of the people she hated were hated by quite a few others. The names got crossed off the list for her.” Tyrion slurred. “I mean Thoros was eaten by a bear right, and Meryn Trent was killed in a brothel I heard. So that was luck for her list.” He hiccuped. 

“Meryn Trent died while visiting a brothel while he was escorting Lord tyrell to the iron bank. Which is correct me if I’m wrong. In Braavos correct?” Jaime said somberly. Putting the pieces together in his mind. He looked up at Jon to confirm his suspicions and he just gave him a similar look. 

“I don’t want to think about it.” Jon said standing up. 

“She told me enough to know there’s hell there that most of us wouldn’t have gotten through and that will haunt me the rest of my days.” He shuddered. “I’ll talk to her about accepting an escort north, if I don’t come back, tell someone it was a damn bear ok.” He gave a sad smile and walked off leaving the others to stare after him.


	17. Jon Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all! I have been on holiday for my birthday. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all the support.

Jon 

He didn’t find Arya that night. Her door was shut and locked a sign she wasn’t ready to talk yet. He did happen upon her first thing in the morning though. 

He had heard arrows flying in the practice yard and walked over to see who was training. It shouldn’t have surprised him that she was standing there with a few younger boys loosing arrows into the targets. The wind was steady throughout the yard and it was blowing away dark brown pieces of hair that escaped her braid. She was correcting the boys form and then showed them what it looks like. She notched the arrow pulled back and up at the same time and immediately loosed it sinking it deeply into the target. 

“Don’t aim with your eyes. Aim with your hands. Trust your body.” She told them. “You’ll get it with practice. No one is a marksman at 10.” 

She smiled and Jon felt the pit in his stomach. That was the same thing his father had told Bran the last time they all shot together. He remembered tiny Arya showing up and out shooting everyone, taking off squealing when Bran chased after her. 

“You just gonna stare all morning or are you going to help?” She called over her shoulder at him. He walked towards them. 

“Not sure if there’s anything more I could teach them. They are learning from the best.” He tried to smile at her. 

“Hmph.” She breathes out of her nose. “There are some better. Anguy from the brotherhood, he was for sure, and as much as I hate to admit it Greyjoy was as well.” She shrugged. 

“I should hate him shouldn’t I.” She didn’t look at Jon but he knew the look on her face. 

“I’ve been going back and forth with it myself. I’m not sure how I feel. Sansa said he should be forgiven, but it’s hard.” He shrugged. 

“He was an ass to me growing up. And to you. That’s probably why we feel that way. If he had doted after us like he did Robb and Sansa we may feel differently. You can only call someone a bastard and Horseface so many times..” she said. 

“Aye and look at us now. King of the bloody north and the ghost of Lyanna stark. He’ll probably shit him self when he sees you now.”   
He laughed and she rolled her eyes. 

“If I don’t kill him first.” She added. 

“Naturally.” He said. 

“So what do you want Jon. You want to apologize for treating me like a child in front of everyone or you want me to apologize to you for speaking out of line to the king.” She finally looked at him. Her cheek stitched and bruised, but taking nothing away from her beauty. 

“Neither. I came to ask you if it would be ok if Tormund went with you to the Karstarks.” He smiled at her. 

“The question should be does Tormund want to go with me. He should talk to Sandor first. Apparently I can be kind of an ass sometimes.” She smirked at him. 

“Just sometimes huh, that must be a family trait.” He reaches over and ruffled her hair. “Honestly though, I think he’s pretty crazy about you, if you don’t feel comfortable I can send Beric with you.” 

“Gods no, and listen to him preach about the Lord of light the whole time. I’d more than likely end up killing him. Where I would only maybe kill Tormund if he tried anything.” She laughed. 

“Clegane literally said the same thing. You two are such an odd pair. But I’m glad you have someone like him who has your back, although I’m pretty sure 90 percent of my men would pick you over me any day. The She Wolf. They are either afraid of you or they love you, I can’t really tell.” 

“Maybe they are afraid of how much they love me?” She laughs hard and it’s such a sweet sound Jon joins too. And for just a minute they are kids again laughing in the yard together. 

He turned on her quickly and scooped her up in his arms. They were both laughing when they entered the hall. A lot of people seemed genuinely glad to see they had made up. 

He sat her down by their table and luckily they were by themselves there. 

“How many weapons do you have on you?” He asked her suddenly. 

“Three why?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Just wanted to know what to look for when I give you these.” He smiled sheepishly and handed her the stack of parchment from Daenerys. 

“What are these?” She looked at him wide eyed. 

“Marriage proposals-“ He started and held his hand up when she opened her mouth. “Now I wanted to throw them in the fire. I promise you I will never force you, but Daenerys said you may want to just look at them. I took one out though. And as far as I’m concerned you can burn them.” 

“Which one did you take out?” She looked confused at the stack. 

“Tormunds,” he sighed. “He doesn’t even know how to write so he must have had someone write it for him and the ginger bastard signed it in blood. I figured I’d save you the sight.” 

“Hmm. I don’t know. I did always want to be a wildling.” He looked up at her quick and she just smiled at him. 

“Don’t jest like that, I’ll already be worried enough about you out there without having to think about him counting this as carrying you off.” He smiled. 

“I guess I should go find him. Make sure he is ok with going with me.” She stood and kissed Jon on the forehead and left. He noticed she took the stack of papers with her. 

 

Arya 

She took the stack of letters up to her room and changed into warmer clothes to go search the wildlings camp to find Tormund. 

She walked around for a while before finally asking where his tent was. An older female happily pointed the way for her. When she got there his tent was still closed, he must have still been sleeping. 

She rapped on the canvas but there was no answer. 

“Tormund. I’m coming in.” She said. There was no response. 

She opened up the canvas and was surprised how warm it was inside the tent despite the chill that had set in outside. The wildlings must be very skilled at making and laying tents. 

Tormund was laying under a mass of furs, his body taking up the majority of the tent. He was still sound asleep despite the amount of noise outside. Another positive trait of being a wildling she supposed. He looked peaceful and younger than normal. He was a pretty easy going guy from what Arya could tell, he was always quick to make a joke. But Arya knew that could be a defense mechanism, Jon had mentioned to her before that he lost a lot of people he cared about beyond the wall, including a child. She was trying to place how old he may be. She knew older than her and her siblings, but probably not as old as Jaime Lannister, perhaps early 30s. It was harder to tell with wildlings. 

“Tormund.” She said. No answer. She walked closer now and bent down to shake him arm. 

“Tormund.” Quick as a flash he grabbed her and threw her down he was half asleep still but had her pinned to the floor. She gave him a small smile. 

“Good morning to you too.” He opened his eyes wider and laughed at her. 

“I dreamt of you in my furs lass.” He looked down at her. “Except not in all of these clothes.” He frowned. “What brings you to my tent?” 

“If you’d let me up I’d be happy to tell you.” She tried to shimmy out from under him. 

He made an over exaggerated thinking face. “Hmm. No, I think I like you best right here. What are the chances I will ever have you in this space again.” He smiled at her. 

“Quite likely actually. That’s why I came here.” She nudged him. 

“Ah, you are coming to accept my offer of marriage then?” 

“Not quite, I’m coming to ask you to accompany me to the Karstarks, if you would we’d leave in the morning just the two of us.” She said trying to maneuver her self out of his arms. 

“Hmm. And does king crow now about this?” 

“He does, he is the one who suggested it, but only if you are ok with it. I won’t force you to do anything.” 

“Hmm so I would have you by myself in my tent for at least 6 nights. I can’t really see the downside to this.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Well we could die, either by freezing to death or we could run right into the night Kings army.” She shrugged. 

“Seems like a risk worth taking.” He smiled and rolled off of her so they could both stand.   
“I’ll let you go then spear wife so you can prepare. But I’ll go with you. I guess I should go speak with your brother.” 

She went to walk out when he snatched her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. A feeling she was growing accustomed to. When he walked through the camp people cheered and laughed. 

“See, they think this is a perfect match too!” He laughed. 

He carried her all the way to the court yard till he found Jon. Then sat her down gently before sending her on her own way and turning to Jon making a joke if he could call him brother or not. 

She went up to her room to get her things packed when she ran into Sandor outside of her door. 

“Good morning.” She told him walking by to open her door. 

“Are you doing with him then? The ginger cunt?” He growled. 

She moved to the side to let him in. 

“Aye, seems that way, unless we hear from the Karstarks today or Bran has a vision.” She shrugged. 

“You warm him to keep his hands off you?” He grunted. And she turned to face him wide eyed. 

“Is that jealousy I hear Sandor? Why I never thought I’d see the day.” She laughs. 

“Not jealousy just no point of me keeping you alive all those years for you to get carried off by a damn wildling.” He shrugged. “Jon told us last night he’s been trying to marry you, want me to just kill him?” 

“If you’re going to kill everyone who wants to marry me you are going to have your hands full.” She snorted. “Look at this bullshit.”  
She pointed to the pile of parchment on her desk. 

“The hells all that?” He walked over to it. 

“Marriage proposals, apparently half the world must think well survive, otherwise they are just looking for one last happy memory.” She laughed. “As if I could give it to them.”

“Seven hells.” He murmured flipping through them. “Half of these people are old enough to be your grandfather.”

“Aye and some are as young as 8, as if I’m the type of person you want influencing youths.” She rolled her eyes. 

“So who are you going to pick.” He turned to her. 

She punched him hard in the arm. “I’m not picking any of these fuckers. I don’t want to be married. If we live long enough to defeat the night king I’m leaving here again. I have things to take care of.” 

“Your list you mean.” 

“Yes, and even once that’s done. I can’t just settle down somewhere. I have too many ghost after me for that.” She shuddered. 

“So what if the dragon bitch tells you that you have to? What then?” He got closer to her. 

“Can you sit down please, I hate to have to crane my neck up at you.” She huffed pointing at the chair. He plopped down in it and flared up at her. 

“So like I said. What then?”

“No one is going to tell me what to do. I make my own decisions now and follow my own destiny.” She came closer to him standing just behind his knees. 

“And does your brother and his queen know that.” He said looking dead into her eyes. 

“They will soon. I am control of me. And I will do whatever I want to do. Even if it doesn’t fit their image of me. I haven’t really been one to fill the role of a lady.” She rolled her eyes and he scuffed. 

“Bout as far off as one can be. Not that I’ve ever cared. You’re a lot more useful as you are than as a sniffling bird.” He arches an eyebrow sitting back into the chair. 

“You’ve never cared?” She arched her brow back up. “You mean to tell me you never wished I was my pretty sister you were toting around all those years?” 

“Maybe a time or two, would have been a much quieter trip that’s for sure, but I’d also been dead ten times over, her too.” He shrugged. “Also not to ruffle your feathers girl but eventually you’re gonna have to stop referring to your sister as the pretty stark. It’s gonna get people confused.” 

She put her hand on her heart in feigned shock. “My oh my. Was that just a compliment by the Sandor ‘The hound’ Clegane.” She three her head back in a laugh. “Why Sandor I cant believe you think I’m pretty.” 

He just gruffed at her. Rolling his eyes. Typical Sandor fashion. 

She moved closer to his chest. Her knees touching the chair now. She put a small hand against his chest. 

“Prove it.” She said as she lowered her lips to his catching him off guard in a warm kiss.


End file.
